My Sweet Princess
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Kim Kibum tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manja dan suka berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain karena ia sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya Kim Donghae. ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan CHoi Siwon yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. akankah Kibum bisa mendapatkan hati seorang CHoi Siwon yang terkenal cuek? SiBum again
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Princess**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, humor.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya di sebuah koridor sekolah. Mata teduhnya seolah mampu menyihir semua orang yang sedang berdiri mematung di sepanjang koridor hanya untuk melihat kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari sang yeoja. Yeoja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum tersebut sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan dari para namja yang mengagung-agungkan dirinya. Dia hanya terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah yang ada di ujung koridor ini. Kim Kibum adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal pemilik Kim Corp yang saat ini sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan para pengusaha kalangan atas. Kim Kibum merupakan yeoja yang amat ceria, dia merupakan sosok yang ambisius dan sangat manja. Hal itu memang wajar karena sejak dari kecil dia sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya. Oleh sebab itu dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang egois dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang lain bahkan ia seringkali bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Setelah selesai mengurusi surat-surat kepindahan sekolah, Kibum dan kakaknya serta tak lupa dua bodyguard yang ada di belakang mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang kelas baru Kibum.

"Oppa, kenapa aku harus pindah ke sekolah ini sih?"tanya Kibum sambil bergelayut manja pada seorang namja yang memakai setela jas hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Bummie kau kan tau di sekolahmu yang lama sudah tidak aman lagi untukmu, aku rasa disini akan lebih baik untukmu. Dan oppa sudah berpesan pada kepala sekolahmu agar menjagamu dari orang-orang suruhan lawan bisnis appa. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi ne,"ucap namja tersebut lembut.

"Aishh tapi ini sungguh melelahkan Oppa, sampai kapan aku harus berpindah-pindah sekolah seperti ini. huuufttt,"helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir mungilnya membuat namja yang ada disampingnya yang diketahui bernama Kim Donghae itupun tersenyum lembut saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang dongsaeng.

"Oppa janji, ini yang terakhir kalinya ne,"Donghae mengelus surai hitam Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kibum penuh sayang.

"Gomawo oppa, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku oppa,"ucap Kibum sambil memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"Yasudah cepatlah masuk, oppa harus segera pergi ke kantor. Jadilah anak yang manis ne, aku tidak mau mendengar kenakalanmu lagi,"ucap Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Kalian tidak usah mengikutiku terus, kalian tunggulah aku di gerbang sekolah saja,"ucap Kibum sinis pada kedua bodyguard yang telah disewa appanya untuk melindunginya.

"Tapi noona—"ucapan kedua bodyguard itu lagsung terhenti oleh ucapan Kibum.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat kerjakan apa yang aku lakukan!"ucap Kibum mutlak hingga mau tidak mau akhirnya kedua bodyguard itu harus menuruti kemauannya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari orang suruhan appa itu. hahhh melelahkan sekali hari ini,"Kibum menghela nafas panjang setelah jam pelajaran kedua telah usai.

"Hei apa kau benar anak pemilik Kim Corp yang terkenal itu?"tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahu itu antusias.

"Ne,"jawab Kibum singkat. Ia sungguh malas harus meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kenalkan Eunhyuk imnida,"Euhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum, setelah lama berpikir akhirnya Kibum menerima juga uluran tangan Eunhyuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba berteman dengan orang baru. Meskipun ia masih trauma dengan kata '**teman**'. Ya, Kim Kibum memang mangalami sebuah trauma yang amat mendalam dengan kata-kata di atas. Tepatnya saat dia berusia 14 tahun ia mempunyai teman yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri, tapi temannya malah mengkhianatinya. Ternyata temanya hanya memanfaatkannya dan dia merupakan orang suruhan lawan bisnis appanya. Suatu hari Kibum diajak temannya tersebut untuk ikut naik gunung dengannya. Tapi, sesampainya di atas gunung ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat menakutkan dan ingin membunuhnya. Kibum sempat ditampar oleh orang-orang tinggi tegap tersebut dan mengikatkan tali pada tubuhnya serta mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari atas tebing yang amat tinggi, tapi untung ada tali yang masih cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Namun, apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya itu? dia hanya diam tanpa sekalipun ingin berniat menolongnya. Hingga akhinya oppanya datang bersama beberap orang dan menyelamatkan Kibum dari maut. Oleh karena itu sekarang Kibum amat sangat membenci terhadap kata tersebut.

"Hei kenapa kau melamu?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung saat melihat Kibum kini tengah melamun.

"Ah ani, aku ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar. Annyeong,"Kibum buru-buru meninggalkan kelasnya dan berlari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya guna mencari siapa orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ini. Namun, saat obsidian jernih milik Kibum menangkap bayangan seorang namja tampan dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari paras rupawan yang kini sedang tersaji di hadapannya. Mata hitam legam nan tajam, bibir joker nan tipis yang sangat menggoda, serta alis tebal yang membingkai mata sipitnya membuat seorang Kim Kibum sama sekali tak mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak mau melewatkan melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya namja tampan tersebut sambil menglurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kibum berdiri.

"Ahh n-ne, gwaenchana,"ucap Kibum tergagap, ia segera menerima uluran tangan namja tampan tersebut. Kibum merasakan keanehan pada jantungya saat ini. jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat obsidian jernihnya saling bertubrukan dengan obsidian sang namja tampan yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"Kenalkan Kim Kibum imnida, bangapseumnida,"ucap Kibum dengan semangat, sementara Siwon hanya memandang malas pada Kibum dan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Kibum.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku eoh?"teriak Kibum tak terima, sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari orang. semua orang berbondong-bondong untuk tampil baik dan menawan di depannya.

"Apa berbicara denganmu itu penting? Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja,"ucap namja tadi sadis namun sama sekali tak menggetarkan hati Kibum untuk berkenalan dengan namja tampa satu ini.

Cuuppp...

Bibir Kibum sukses mendarat pada pipi sang namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon tersebut. Siwon membulatkan matanya lebar melihat tingkah nekat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan eoh?"teriak Siwon tak terima atas perlakuan Kibum padanya.

"Aku menciummu. Dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu,"ucap Kibum polos dan sangat jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Mwoooo?"lagi-lagi teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga itupun berhasil keluar dari mulut Siwon tanpa ia suruh.

Cuupppp...

Kali ini Kibum kembali mendaratka bibirnya pada bibir joker Siwon yang tengah menganga lebar. Membuat Siwon kembali membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Aishhh bibirmu sangat manis membuatku ketagihan saja,"ucap Kibum tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Beraninya kau mencuri firts kissku!"teriak Siwon lagi sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk mendekat padanya.

"Karena kita sudah berciuman maka kita sudah resmi berpacaran,"ucap Kibum sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari Siwon membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tak percaya atas ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Mwooooooo?"teriak Siwon lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak waras hari ini. dan sepertinya akan ada mimpi buruk sebentar lagi di hidupnya.

.

.

.

**END or TBC?**

**Annyeong^^ FF baru lagi nih hehe ^^**

**Semoga kalian suka ne, baiklah apa FF ini pantas dilanjut apa enggak? Terserah kalian readers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuupppp...

Kali ini Kibum kembali mendaratka bibirnya pada bibir joker Siwon yang tengah menganga lebar. Membuat Siwon kembali membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Aishhh bibirmu sangat manis membuatku ketagihan saja,"ucap Kibum tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Beraninya kau mencuri firts kissku!"teriak Siwon lagi sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk mendekat padanya.

"Karena kita sudah berciuman maka kita sudah resmi berpacaran,"ucap Kibum sepihak tanpa persetujuan dari Siwon membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tak percaya atas ucapan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Mwooooooo?"teriak Siwon lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak waras hari ini. dan sepertinya akan ada mimpi buruk sebentar lagi di hidupnya.

Author pov*

Siwon masih shock dengan kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu. Belum juga ia pulih dari keterkejutannya tadi, ia harus dibuat terkejut lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus sekelas dengan yeoja aneh itu dan lebih lengkaplah penderitaannya karena sekarang ia malah duduk sebangku dengannya, dengan orang yang sangat tidak sopannya telah mencuri first kissnya itu.

"Ya! Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!"ucap Siwon tajam mendapati Kibum yang memandangnya intens.

"Wae? Aku kan memandangi wajah namjachinguku sendiri dan bukan orag lain,"ucap Kibum polos dan berhasil membuat urat-urat halus di wajah Siwon mulai terlihat jelas. Siwon menggeram kesal, kenapa ada makhluk sepolos dia yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu ketenanganku saat ini.

"Ya! Siapa yang namjachingumu. Kau yang memutuskan sendiri tanpa persetujuanku ckck. Kita saja belum saling kenal,"Siwon berdecih meremehkan lalu membuang mukanya ke samping agar Kibum tak bisa memandang wajah tampannya lagi. Namun belum juga lama wajah Siwon berpaling darinya, tangan Kibum sudah terulur da berhasil menangkup wajah Siwon agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku sudah kenal denganmu. Namamu Choi Siwon kan?"tanya Kibum dengan mengulas killer smilenya.

"YA! Darimana kau tahu namaku?"Siwon sangat shock saat mendapati Kibum telah mengetahui namanya.

"Ya! Itu hal yang sangat mudah ditebak chagi. Aku tahu namamu dari name tagmu itu,"Kibum menunjuk sebuah name tag yang terpasang di baju Siwon. membuat Siwon harus merutuki pertanyaan konyol yang keluar dari bibirnya tadi.

"Wonnie bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?"tanya Kibum sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Siwon.

"Wo-Wonnie? Aishh menjijikkan sekali panggilan itu. dan satu lagi aku tidak punya waktu untuk pulang bersamamu!"ucap Siwon sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari lengannya.

"Wae? Itu panggilan yang sangat manis menurutku, dan aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan Wonnie, dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Wonnie. My Wonnie~~"Kibum tersenyum tulus, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dibelikan lollipop oleh eommanya. Namun Siwon tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempan dengan wajah Kibum yang sedang mencoba beragyo padanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, berbuatlah sesuka hatimu. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak sudi menjadi namjachingumu. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu yang sangat cantik dibandingkan dirimu,"bohong Siwon pada Kibum agar wanita yang ada dihadapnnya ini menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Namun dugaan Siwon leset jauh. Kibum bukan termasuk orang yag mudah untuk dibohongi meskipun ia orang yang polos.

"Aku tidak percaya,"Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aishh dasar yeoja aneh, kenapa sulit sekali untuk membohonginya,"ucap Siwon dalam hati. Kini Siwon sedang memutar otak jeniusnya untuk bekerja ekstra memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menyingkirkan wanita gila ini dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan Siwon pun mau pulang bersama dengan Kibum. tetapi bukannya langsung mengantarkan Siwon pulang, Kibum malah mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Siwon pusing tujuh keliling dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kita malah kesini eoh?"teriak Siwon tepat diwajah Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Aishh kenapa kau selalu marah-marah Wonnie? Itu tidak baik lho,"ucap Kibum lembut. Siwon mengernyit heran kenapa Kibum tidak balas membentaknya kali ini. ia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sangat senag hanya dengan di ajak ke Taman Bermain. Oh Kim Kibum kau umur berapa sampai kau masih ingin main di taman kanak-kanak ini?

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena disini banyak sekali kenangan waktu aku kecil. Bermain dengan bebas tanpa ada kawalan dari dua bodyguard boboh itu. aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti burung yang ada di langit yang berterbangan dengan bebas dan lepas,"Kibum menerawang jauh, pikirannya membayangkan masa-masa kecilnya dahulu yang sangat bahagia dan penuh tawa tidak seperti hidupnya yang sekarang yang tidak bebas dan penuh kekangan. Kini sudah tidak ada waktu bersama lagi dengan keluarganya tercinta. Mereka sibuk denga urusannya masing-masing tanpa tahu anak bungsunya ini sungguh sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka secara langsung bukan dengan uang.

Sementara kita dapat melihat Siwon yang sedang memandangi wajah Kibum yang kali ini tampak sendu, tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi Kibum yang amat menyebalkan.

"Kau seperti puteri yang terkurung di dalam istanamu saja hahaha,"celetuk Siwon apa adanya tanpa menduga kata-kata yang barusan menjadi bahan candaan Siwon membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Namun, Kibum selalu mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sangat sakit kali ini.

"Benarkah? Hahh tapi itu memang benar. Baiklah ayo kita main semua wahana yang ada disini,"tanpa permisi Kibum langsung menarik tangan Siwon menuju sebuah wahana permaianan. Satu demi satu permainan telah mereka coba. Senyuman tulus tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kibum. senyuman yang amat tulus yang jarang ia lakukan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, Siwon memandanginya intens. Siwon terkejut dengan wanita yang ada disampinya ini, senyuman yang disunggingkannya saat ini bukanlah senyuman yang beberapa jam lalu yang terkesan dipaksakan. Tetapi, senyuman itu adalah senyuman termanis dan tertulus yang dapat ia lihat dari sosok yang ambisius tersebut.

"Apakah hidupmu begitu tidak bebas?"tanya Siwon spontan kala melihat Kibum tersenyum sangat puas hari ini.

"Apakah terlihat begitu?"tanya Kibum lagi. Kini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di taman hiburan tersebut setelah mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Siwon memberikan minuman kaleng yang baru saj ia beli pada Kibum.

"Emmm,"gumam Siwon tak jelas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam,"lagi-lagi Kibum menarik tangan Siwon tanpa persetujuannya.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Hufttt hari yang sangat melelahkan. Kenapa juga aku bisa bertemu dengan yeoja aneh ini yang dengan seenaknya menganggapku sebagai namjachingunya. Dan coba lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? dia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku dan dia terus saja berbicara tanpa jeda padaku tentang kekayaannya dan kehidupan gemerlapnya. Hahh benar-benar menyebalkan. Barusaja aku memuji sikapnya tadi di taman hiburan, tetapi sebaiknya aku harus menghapus semua pemikiran baikku terhadapnya tadi yang sempat terlintas di otakku. Aishh aku benar-benar risih dengan keberadaannya. Dia kembali lagi menjadi anak manja seperti seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"God, tolong selamatkan aku dari makhluk jadia-jadian ini,"doaku dalam hati. Tak berapa lama, seolah doaku terjawab, akhirnya mobil wanita ini sampai juga di rumahku. Aku segera turun dari dalam mobil itu membuat kepala Kibum terjatuh begitu saja karena tubuhku yang beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Awww appo,"Kibum menggosok-gosokkan tanganya pada kepalanya pelan lalu dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aishh kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?"tanyanya polos padaku. Aishh kenapa dia memasang muka memelas begitu mebuatku tidak tega juga melihatnya.

"Apa ini rumahmu?"tanyanya lagi sambil mengamati rumah kecilku.

"Ne, jadi cepatlah pulang dan jangan ganggu aku lagi,"ucapku tajam lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkannya, namun belum juga dua langkah dia sudah menarik tanganku dan menghadapakan tubuhku padanya.

Cuuuppppp...

Dan Oh God... dia menciumku lagi tepat di bibir seksiku ini yang belum terjamah oleh siapa-siapa kecuali wanita aneh satu ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehermu Kim Kibum!"teriakku keras saat menyadari wanita yang telah mencium bibirku barusan sudah berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Wonnie aku akan sering main kerumahmu ne, annyeong,"Kibum melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang sedang melaju pelan tersebut.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan wanita aneh sepertimu lagi,"teriakku entah pada siapa karena mobil Kibum sudah menghilang dibelokan gang rumahku.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya mencari-cari penghuni rumah yang lain. Dan akhirnya apa yang ia cari akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Oppa,"Kibum berhamburan ke pelukan oppanya hingga Donghae jatuh di atas sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Bummie kenapa baru pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"tanya Donghae khawatir sambil mengelus surai hitam Kibum yang masih ada di pangkuannya.

"Ani oppa, aku tadi hanya jalan-jaln sebentar di taman hiburan hehe,"ucap Kibum tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aishh kenapa kau tidak bilang pada oppa eoh? oppa kan bisa menemanimu Bummie,"Donghae mencubit pipi chubby Kibum gemas.

"Oppa aku bertemu dengan namja tampan di sekolahku hari ini dan dia sudah menjadi namjachinguku tadi,"Donghae hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan penuturan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya barusan.

"Mwoooooo? Bummie jangan sembarangan memilih namjachingu, aku tidak mau kau terluka Bummie,"nasehat Donghae pada Kibum.

"Oppa aku yakin dia bukanlah orang yang jahat, bagaimana kalau besok aku kenalkan padanya heumm?"tanya Kibum antusias sambil mencoba mengeluarkan killer smile andalannya yang pasti tidak dapat membuat seorang Kim Donghae berkutik dibuatnya.

"Aishh kau ini, baiklah lakukan sesuka hatimu Bummie. Tapi, ingat kalau dia menyakitimu katakan pada oppa ne, akan aku beri perhitungan dia,"tanpa aba-aba lagi Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae erat karena ucapannya tadi.

"Gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo. Aku sangat menyayangimu oppa,"Kibum berkali-kali mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi Donghae membuat Donghae kualahan harus menerima sikap manja adiknya ini.

"Tidurlah Bummie, ini sudah malam,"ucap Donghae lembut.

"Ne oppa, jaljayo,"Kibum kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua pipi Donghae beberapa kali hingga akhhirnya ia melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat melewati koridor sekolah. Tangannya sesekali merapikan tatanan rambutnya pagi ini yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari hari biasanya. Bibir merahnya terus mengalunkan lagu sesuai lagu yang ada pada earphone yang sedang ia dengarkan. Gayanya yang bagaikan seorang princess yang mengundang decak kagum dari para namja maupun para yeoja. Matanya bergerak-gerak lincah mencoba mencari-cari seseorang yang sudah ia rindukan keberadaanya, padahal baru kemarin malam ia berpisah dengan namja pemilik senyum joker tersebut, tapi sungguh kita semua harus mengacungi seorang Choi Siwon sepuluh jempol kalau perlu karena dia sudah berhasil memikat hati princess kita satu ini yang terkenal sangat memilih-milih.

Setelah beberapa detik ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya, tanpa sengaja retina matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah dicarinya sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita. Retina matanya menajamkan penglihatannya mencoba memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar namjachingunya. Saat ia benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah Siwon, ia segera berjalan mendekatinya dan menjambak rambut yeoja yang sedang ada di dalam pelukan Siwon barusan.

"Awwww...appo,"teriak yeoja berambut sepinggang itu kesakitan akibat ulah Kibum barusan.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Apa yang kaulakukan pada namjachinguku eoh?"Kibum segera menarik tangan kekar Siwon untuk mendekat padanya dan menjauhkan Siwon dari yeoja yang menurutnya kegatelan itu.

"Ya! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan eoh? kau menyakitinya!"Siwon membentak Kibum dengan suara yang sangat keras. Siwon segera menghampiri yeoja itu dan mengusap halus kepalanya yang baru saja dijambak oleh Kibum.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya Siwon khawatir pada yeoja itu yang masih tampak merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa karena jambakan Kibum yang terlalu kuat pada rambut indahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya,"teriak Kibum dengan suara yang cukup keras namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Siwon yang masih dengan setia mengelus surai pirang yeoja itu.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!"kini teriakan Kibum menggelegar di seantero sekolah membuat semua orang kini menoleh padanya. kilatan amarah kini seolah sedang mendominasi di dalam dirinya. di dalam kamus hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikya, ia sama sekali tidak mau berbagi apalagi masalah namja. Ia harus menjadi yang nomor satu.

PLAKK...

Dengan kasar Kibum menampar pipi yeoja tersebut dengan keras membuat Siwon sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya hah?"teriak Siwon dengan penuh amarah. Dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap Kibum saat ini. ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menyentuhnya. Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh yeoja jalang itu,"ucap Kibum penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa salahnya aku menyentuh yeojachinguku sendiri hah?"tanya Siwon penuh dengan seringaian di dalamnya.

"Jangan berbohong Choi Siwon!"ucap Kibum tajam.

"Baiklah aku akan benar-benar membuktikannya padamu bahwa yeoja ini adalah yeojachinguku saat ini! dan setelah itu kau harus pergi dan jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi!" Siwon segera melancarkan aksinya yang telah ia rencanakan matang-matang sejak tadi malam.

CUPPP...

Bola mata Kibum membelalak sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Siwon akan benar-benar mencium yeoja itu dihadapannya, di depan kepalanya sendiri. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh Siwon saat ini. meskipun ia mengenal Siwon hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia tidak menyangka Siwon adalah orang yang seperti ini. dan dia juga tidak menyangka kalau rasanya akan menjadi sesakit ini. hal ini terulang lagi. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana seorang temannya juga mengkhianatinya. Ia sangat benci hal itu.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sangat indah di pipi Siwon. Siwon sangat terkejut kala melihat bulir kristal jatuh begitu saja dari kedua bola mata indah Kibum. ini sama sekali bukan maksudnya untuk membuatnya seperti itu. ia hanya ingin Kibum menjauhinya dan tidak mengaku-ngaku kalau dia adalah namjachingunya. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan Kibum sungguh diluar perkiraan seorang Choi Siwon. hatinya sungguh tak tega kala melihat yeoja yang sangat ambisius tersebut menangis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku eoh?"tanya Kibum sambil berusaha menahan buliran kristal bening yang sudah ada di pucuk kelopak matanya. namun, usahanya hanya sia-sia karena cairan bening tersebut sudah sangat lancar mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Kibum segera berlari menjauhi Siwon dan yeoja tersebut. ia berlari tak tentu arah. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah waktu sendiri.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong saya datang kembali ^^**

**Bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? apakah membosankan ? atau apakah chapter ini kepanjangan ? haha**

**Buat dongsaeng tercintaku Cho97 yang tanyak alamat boleh add at nurul c'sdam ^^**

**Dan juga ada yang tanya soal My Ex Wife yak.. buat FF ini entah mengapa ide-ide yang keluar menguar begitu saja dari pikiran. Masih belum mood melanjutkan FF ini kayaknya.. #plakk mianhe tapi aku pasti akan lanjutin kok nantinya tapi gak disini yak ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Heewonbum : Choi Haemin : siwonis : Wonnie : guest : salwa : Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : Love Sibumppa : Siti Azzahramuayanah : diya1013 : vivinetaria : Kyuminring :Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : ladyChoi : meyy-chaan : Qhia503 : dindaR : najika bunny : lyaSibum : Sibumxoxo : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

CUPPP...

Bola mata Kibum membelalak sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Siwon akan benar-benar mencium yeoja itu dihadapannya, di depan kepalanya sendiri. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh Siwon saat ini. meskipun ia mengenal Siwon hanya dalam waktu singkat, ia tidak menyangka Siwon adalah orang yang seperti ini. dan dia juga tidak menyangka kalau rasanya akan menjadi sesakit ini. hal ini terulang lagi. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana seorang temannya juga mengkhianatinya. Ia sangat benci hal itu.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sangat indah di pipi Siwon. Siwon sangat terkejut kala melihat bulir kristal jatuh begitu saja dari kedua bola mata indah Kibum. ini sama sekali bukan maksudnya untuk membuatnya seperti itu. ia hanya ingin Kibum menjauhinya dan tidak mengaku-ngaku kalau dia adalah namjachingunya. Namun, reaksi yang diberikan Kibum sungguh diluar perkiraan seorang Choi Siwon. hatinya sungguh tak tega kala melihat yeoja yang sangat ambisius tersebut menangis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku eoh?"tanya Kibum sambil berusaha menahan buliran kristal bening yang sudah ada di pucuk kelopak matanya. namun, usahanya hanya sia-sia karena cairan bening tersebut sudah sangat lancar mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Kibum segera berlari menjauhi Siwon dan yeoja tersebut. ia berlari tak tentu arah. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah waktu sendiri.

Author pov*

Keadaan rumah keluarga Kim kini benar-benar tampak sepi karena tidak biasanya puteri bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu tidak membuat ulah di rumahnya, Seperti misalnya mengerjai pembantu-pembantu yang ada di rumahnya. Hingga hari beranjak mulai gelap, suasana lengang masih mendominasi suasana rumah tersebut hingga akhirnya datanglah seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas abu-abu yang sudah agak berantakan. Namja tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang, namun tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Ahjumma, dimana Bummie? Apa dia belum pulang?"tanya Donghae mulai khawatir pada salah satu pembantunya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak bingung harus menjelaskan darimana tentang keadaan Kibum saat ini.

"Emmm... i-itu tuan muda... emmm..."wanita paruh baya itu menjelaskan dengan suara gugup.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ahjumma?"Tanya Donghae sekali lagi saat melihat ketidakberesan pembantunya kali ini.

"Sebenarnya Nona Kibum tadi pulang dalam keadaan menangis hebat dan dia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak tadi pagi dan tidak mau makan tuan muda,"jelas wanita paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

"Mwooo?"Donghae sangat terkejut mendengarkan penuturan dari pembantunya barusan. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar adiknya. Dengan nafas yang memburu ia mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya hingga membuat suara gaduh yang sangat berisik disana. Donghae sangat terkejut kala melihat Kibum duduk di sudut kamarnya dan menangis hebat, kelopak matanya yang indah kini tampak membengkak. Matanya yang biasanya mengeluarkan sinar itu kini meredup tak menampakkan sinarnya lagi. Hati Donghae sangat sakit kala melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tampak sedang terluka. Perlahan Donghae mendekati Kibum yang masih menangis tersedu. Ia memeluk tubuh rapuh adiknya perlahan mencoba menegarkan hatinya yang ia yakini kini sedang terluka. Donghae bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri dia akan benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah berani menyakiti adik tercintanya ini hingga membuatnya menangis sampai seperti ini.

"Bummie? Apa yang terjadi padamu heumm? Ceritakan pada oppa,"tangan Donghae terulur mengelus pipi tembam adiknya tersebut mencoba meredakan tangisan adiknya itu.

"Oppa hikss... sakit...hiksss,"ucap Kibum terisak.

"Dimana yang sakit Bummie? Beritahu oppa,"kini Donghae bertambah panik saat adiknya merancau kesakitan.

"Disini sangat hiksss,,, sakit oppa...hikkkss,"Kibum meraba dadanya yang teramat sakit, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang ada disana. amarah Donghae sudah memuncak kali ini. Ia benar-benar akan memberikan perhitungan pada siapa saja yang sudah membuat adiknya sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu heuummm? Katakan pada oppa, oppa akan memberikan pelajaran padanya,"perlahan tangan Donghae menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Kibum yang ada pada kedua pipi tembamnya. Kibum langsung berhamburan memeluk Donghae, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Oppa, aku takut,"ucap Kibum di dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Jangan takut Bummie, ada oppa disini. Tenanglah, oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum penuh sayang. Namun, jika kalian lebih memperhatikan tangannya yang satu lagi. Maka kalian akan melihat genggaman kuat yang menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kibum memberanikan diri untuk masuk sekolah, ia tidak mau terlihat seperti pengecut dan membiarkan Siwon menginjak-injak harga dirinya seperti kemarin. Ia memilih bangku kosong yang ada di deretan bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Ia tidak mau lagi duduk satu bangku dengan Siwon karena dengan melihat mukanya saja Kibum sudah benar-benar marah dan mungkin tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi untuk tidak menamparnya. Ia memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya dan memejamkan mata indahnya sesaat mencoba mencari ketenangan di antara keramaian kelas.

Sosok namja tampan dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang sangat pas di badan atletisnya kini berjalan menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Seperti biasanya ia duduk dibangku yanag biasa ia tempati, tapi matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bayangan seorang yeoja yang telah mengganggu hidupnya akhir-akhir ini ternyata sedang mendengarkan musik di bangku belakang. Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan yeoja itu hingga ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk eoh ? Kalau kau seperti ini aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah padamu,"ucap Siwon dalam hati saat menyadari Kibum sama sekali tak beranjak dari bangku belakang ke tempat duduknya saat pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Siwon sama sekali tak tenang saat mengikuti pelajaran pertama, ia sering sekali melirik ke arah Kibum hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata Siwon saling bertubrukan dengan kedua bola mata indah Kibum yang tampak sembab. Siwon mencoba tersenyum pada Kibum, namun Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi lalu membuang mukanya ke samping menatap kosong pada para murid-murid yang sedang ada kelas olahraga di lapangan.

pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itupun akhirnya selesai. Dengan segera Kibum memunguti buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas merahnya lalu dengan langkah tergesa ia baranjak keluar kelas. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berlama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan Siwon yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada dirinya, ia tidak mau memberi Siwon kesempatan lagi, semuanya sudah berakhir dan yang ada di dalam hatinya kini hanyalah kebencian untuk Choi Siwon. apakah itu benar? Hanya Kibum lah yang tahu. Siwon yang melihat Kibum sudah keluar dari kelasnya segera menyusulnya dan menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"tanya Siwon to the point. Kibum menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang tadi menarik tangannya.

"..."Kibum sama sekali tak menjawab dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Mianhae kalau aku keterlaluan, tapi aku hanya ingin kau menjauhiku dan tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis kemarin,"jelas Siwon apa adanya, namun Kibum hanya memandangnya tajam lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa mampu dicegah oleh Siwon lagi.

Sebuah telapak tangan seorang namja menepuk pundak kekar Siwon yang membuat Siwon mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya malas pada aseorang namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau namja yang bernama Choi Siwon?"tanya sorang namja dengan balutan jas biru tua yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya pada Siwon.

"Ne, ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Siwon sopan pada orang asing yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

BUAKKKK...

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan namja berwajah puppy fish tadi pada Siwon yang membuatnya harus jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Siwon mengelap darah yang keluar begitu saja dari sudut bibirnya akibat ulah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Siwon langsung bangkit dan berdiri tegak dihadapan namja tersebut.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"tanya Siwon tak terima mendapatkan pukulan dari namja asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu.

BUAKKKKK...

"Ini pukulan karena kau telah membuat dongsaeng tersayangku menangis!"ucap namja asing tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Donghae.

"Mwooooo?"Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia adalah kakak dari Kibum.

BUKK...BAKKKK

"Dan ini pukulan karena kau telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya!"teriak Donghae mulai kalap menghantam tubuh mangsanya. Tubuh Siwon terpelanting dan akhirnya kembali jatuh di atas lantai dingin koridor sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan sekarang karena ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah kali ini.

BAKKK...BUKKKKK...BRUAKKKK...

"Dan ini peringatan dariku. Jangan pernah lagi kau berani mendekatinya, atau kau akan menyesal telah berususan denganku!"ucap Donghae tajam. Donghae segera meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan banyak darah yang berceceran di sekitar wajahnya. Siwon masih termenung memandang kepergian Donghae, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah kali ini.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Sore ini suasana di Seoul sungguh nyaman dan sejuk. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sore bersama oppaku di sekitar jalanan pusat kota. Huuhhh benar-benar hari yang indah tetapi tidak dengan kehidupanku yang sangat amat tragis. Kenapa aku harus mempunyai kehidupan yang seperti ini Tuhan? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku dicintai orang lain? Kenapa orang lain hanya bisa menyakiti hatiku saja? Apakah aku tidak layak untuk dicintai? Kenapa dunia ini sungguh tidak adil terhadapku.

"Bummie gwaenchana?"tanya Donghae oppa khawatir kala melihat diriku sedari tadi hanya melamun. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Gwaenchana oppa, aku hanya lelah saja,"bohongku padanya. aku tidak mau menambah beban Donghae oppa, dia sudah terlalu pusing dengan urusan kantornya.

"Jangan pernah membohongi oppa Bummie,"ucap Donghae oppa tersenyum padaku. Donghae Oppa segera melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku yang mulai menggigil kedinginan karena aku hanya menggunakan baju yang tipis dan minim.

"Lihat bibirmu sudah membiru. Kenapa kau berpakaian setipis itu heumm? Kau bisa sakit kalau begini,"Donghae oppa menggenggam tanganku mencoba menyalurkan kehangantan disana. Tuhan hanya satu yang aku syukuri di hidupku ini karena aku mempunyai oppa sebaik Donghae oppa yang selalu menemani hari-hariku disaat ia sibuk sekalipun dia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo.

"Oppa aku sangat menyayangimu,"ucapku apa adanya lalu memeluk tubuh Donghae oppa erat.

"Nado Bummie,"balas Donghae oppa. Kami pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan sore kami. disaat kami sedang melewati beberapa restaurant yang ada di sepanjang jalan, tanpa sadar manik mataku menemukan sosok bayangan namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku dan menghancurkan hatiku seketika itu juga. ia tampak sedang melayani setiap tamu yang ada di dalam restaurant kecil tersebut. sebuah ide brilian muncul di otakku. Inilah saatnya untuk membalaskan dendamku padanya. aku benar-benar akan membuat hidupmu sengsara Choi Siwon. dan kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang selama aku masih hidup. Jangan panggil aku Kim Kibum kalau aku tidak bisa menghancurkan hidup tenangmu Choi Siwon!

"Oppa, aku ingin restaurant itu menjadi milikku,"aku menunjuk sebuah restaurant sederhana dimana Siwon ternyata bekerja disina. Donghae oppa tampak kaget saat mendengar permintaanku barusan.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sudah memiliki restaurant yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah dibandingkan yang itu heumm,"tanya Donghae oppa kebingungan. Sementara aku sudah menyeringai licik mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Siwon yang sedang melayani tamu tersebut.

"Pokoknya restaurant itu harus menjadi milikku oppa,"ucapku mutlak dan mau tidak mau Donghae oppa pun mengabulkan permintaanku tersebut. Mati kau Choi Siwon babo hahaha.

"Baiklah Bummie, aku akan segera membelinya untukmu. Tuan Park akan segera mengurusnya,"ucap Donghae oppa sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Setelah selesai berbicara di telepon Donghae oppa segera menghampiriku kembali dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang Bummie, tuan Park sudah mengurusnya untuk kita, jadi besok restaurant itu resmi akan menjadi milikmu,"jelas Donghae oppa panjang lebar.

"Yeaahhh... gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo. Aku sangat menyayangimu oppa,"aku segera mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipinya yang membuatnya hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan manjaku ini. Permainan akan segera dimulai Choi Siwo! jadi berhati-hatilah padaku !

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Keesokan harinya semua pelayan restaurant sudah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Mereka dikumpulakan disitu karena mereka akan menyambut pemilik baru dari restaurant tersebut yang datang hari ini sekaligus memberitahukan kepada semua pelayan tentang bos baru mereka. Semuanya sudah berbaris rapi tak terkecuali Siwon. semua pelayan tampak resah dan gelisah menanti pemilik restaurant yang baru. Tak berapa lama pintu cokelat itupun terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Yeoja dengan balutan dress berwarna merah muda itupun sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai rapi dengan jepitan manis di salah satu sisi rambutnya membuat ia bagaikan seorang puteri yang ada di dalam negeri dongeng. Semua mata begitu terpana akan kecantikan yeoja cantik tersebut. namun, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran bos baru mereka, dia sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. ia benar-benar berada disituasi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

"Baiklah berikan salam pada pemilik baru kita Nona Kim Kibum dan tuan Kim Donghae,"ucap kepala bagian pelayan kepada seluruh bawahannya. Semuanya serempak menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda hormat. Kibum dan Donghae membalas mereka dengan senyuman termanis mereka.

"Dan bagi nama yang saya panggil harap maju ke depan. Choi Siwon-ssi silahkan maju ke depan."ucap kepala bagian menunjuk Siwon.

DEG...

Jantung Siwon berpacu sangat cepat. Tamatlah riwayatmu Choi Siwon. dengan langkah gontai Siwon segera maju ke hadapan pemilik baru mereka.

"Ne, sajangnim,"ucap Siwon sopan. Kini ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kibum yang sudah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Karena kurasa pelayan yang ada disini terlalu banyak, maka aku memutuskan untuk memecat anda Choi Siwon-ssi,"ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin hingga membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwooooo? Apa salahku Kibum-ssi? Kau tidak bisa memecatku seenaknya hanya karena masalah urusan pribadi kita,"bela Siwon pada dirinya. dia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan semena-mena dari Kibum saat ini. dan pekerjaan ini hanyalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menyambung hidupnya. Kalau dia sampai di pecat bagaimana dia bisa membiayai sekolahnya sendiri dan biaya hidupnya.

"Memangnya kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah? Apa aku temanmu hingga kau menggunakan bahasa informal padaku!"bentak Kibum keras masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mianhae, tapi aku mohon sajangnim jangan pecat aku,"mohon Siwon pada Kibum yang kini sedang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Kibum kini tampak menyeringai senang bisa mengerjai Siwon saat ini.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memecatmu asalkan kau berlutut di hadapanku,"ucap Kibum tegas. Semua orang tampak sangat terkejut atas ucapan Kibum barusan. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukan hal itu tapi kalau ia hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri maka dia akan dipecat dan ia tidak bisa membiayai hidupnya.

"Tapi sajangnim..."ucap Siwon ingin membela dirinya sendiri dan menolak permintaan bos barunya tersebut.

"Berlutut sekarang atau kau dipecat Choi Siwon-ssi!"ucap Kibum mutlak dengan wajah dinginnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja akan takut jika melihatnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk berlutut dihadapan Kibum. saat ini pekerjaanlah yang paling penting bagi dirinya agar ia bisa tetap hidup.

"Aku mohon sajangnim, jangan pecat aku,"Mohon Siwon sekali lagi dengan menundukkan wajahya kini yang sedang memerah akibat menahan amarahnya. Namun, berbeda dengan keadaan Kibum, Kibum malah terlihat tersenyum puas bisa berhasil mengerjai orang yang sudah membuatnya menangis dan menyakiti hatinya tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau harus bekerja yang rajin kalau kau masih ingin bekerja disini,"ucap Kibum sekali lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut bersama Donghae.

.

.

.

"Yeeaaaaay... oppa aku berhasil mengerjainya, rasakan kau Choi Siwon babo!"teriak Kibum kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat tak jelas.

"Aigoo, ternyata karena Siwon kau ingin membeli restaurant ini Bummie,"Donghae beragumentasi sendiri terhadap pemikirannya barusan.

"Ne, dan aku sekarang sangat puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjainya. Dan dapat kupastikan aku akan membuat hidupnya sengsara kali ini,"ucap Kibum berapi-api membuat Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Ne, berbuatlah sesuka hatimu Bummie,"Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

"Gomawo oppa, karena kau aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padanya,"Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae.

"Apapun akan oppa lakukan agar kau bahagia Bummie,"ucap Donghae lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kibum.

"Baiklah oppa harus segera pergi ke kantor, ada urusan mendesak yang harus oppa tangani sendiri, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau oppa meninggalkanmu disini? Atau kau ingin ikut oppa ke kantor?"tanya Donghae lembut.

"Aku ingin disini saja oppa, aku masih ingin mengerjai dia lagi hehehe~~"Kibum mengembangkan senyumnya lebar kala memikirkan ide-ide jahil yang bermunculan di otaknya.

"Baiklah, nanti oppa akan menjemputmu disini. Oppa pergi dulu ne, annyeong,"Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum lalu beranjak menuju mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

Kibum sedang duduk di kursi rastaurant yang berada di luar ruangan. tak lama kemudian datanglah Siwon dengan membawa nampan besar membawakan makanan untuk Kibum lalu meletakkan makanan itu begitu saja dihadapan Kibum.

"Sajangnim ini yang anda pesan tadi,"Kibum membungkuk hormat pada Kibum lalu mulai beranjak pergi. Namun, belum juga selangkah Kibum sudah berteriak kepadanya.

"Ya! Apa kau mau meracuniku hah? Aku alergi dengan jus tomat. Cepat ganti yang lain!"teriak Kibum cukup keras hingga membuat pengunjung yang lain melihat bingung pada mereka berdua.

"Mianhae sajangnim,"Siwon membungkukkan kepalanya dalam, namun kita bisa melihat tangannya kini mengepal erat. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengganti menu yang di pesan oleh Kibum. dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia mengganti pesanan Kibum. sepertinya Siwon memang tidak bisa hidup tenang kalau masih ada Kibum di dekatnya. Siwon menghela nafas frustasi lalu membawa jus tomat itu kembali menuju dapur restaurant.

"Aishh aku bisa gila lama-lama bekerja disini,"teriak Siwon frustasi.

"Aigoo ternyata Nona Kibum benar-benar menyeramkan dari pemilik restaurant kita yang lama, tapi kenapa dia hanya membuat dirimu seorang yang susah? Ckckck,"Ryeowook menimpali keluhan yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat karibnya tersebut karena ini sungguh hal yang sangat aneh, dihadapan karyawan yang lainnya Kibum menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut dan berwibawa berbeda sekali sikapnya jika berhadapan dengan Siwon, Kibum bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan dan kejam.

"Hahhh sepertinya dia memang ingin membuat hidupku sengsara,"ucap Siwon lemah.

"Bersabarlah Siwon-ah, kau lebih baik melayani tamu yang lain dan biar aku saja yang membawakan jus ini pada nona Kibum,"ucap Ryeowook mantap.

"Gomawo Ryeowook-ah,"ucap Siwon sangat berterima kasih pada sahabat karibnya tersebut.

Ryeowook dengan segera mengantarkan pesanan Kibum kepadanya sehingga membuat Kibum terheran-heran mengapa jadi Ryeowook yang mengantarkan pesanannya dan bukan Choi Siwon.

"Ini pesanan anda nona Kim,"ucap Ryeowokk sopan.

"Kenapa anda yang mengantarkannya Ryeowook-ssi? Bukankah aku menyuruh Siwon-ssi yang melayaniku?"tanya Kibum dengan pandangan tajam membuat bulu kudu Ryeowook berdiri begitu saja.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ssi sedang melayani tamu yang lain nona,"ucap Ryeowook gugup dan seketika itu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Kibum sendirian, ia masih ingin hidup sekarang dan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Kibum yang terkenal sombong itu.

"Aishh kurang ajar sekali dia. Awas kau Choi Siwon!"teriak Kibum dalam hati. Kibum menikmati sajian ringan yang dihidangkan di depannya. matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok tampan yang sedang melayani tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dapat ia tangkap kenapa tamu yang berkunjung di restoran ini kebanyakan para yeoja. Yeoja-yeoja itu sangat senang dilayani oleh Siwon. nampaknya yeoja-yeoja itu adalah pelanggan tetap di restaurant ini.

"Aishh yeoja itu genit sekali pada Siwon,"ucap Kibum sebal saat melihat tamu yeoja yang sedang menarik tangan kekarnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat kala melihat pemandangan tersebut. tak berapa lama pintu kaca restaurant itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress hijau tua. Gayanya terkesan tomboy dan sangat simle. Yeoja itu menghampiri Siwon untuk menyapanya. Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit yeoja itu duduk di salah satu kursi restaurant. Kibum terus memandangi wajah yeoja itu yang terasa sangat familiar dimatanya. Mata Kibum membelalak lebar saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukankah yeoja itu yang dicium oleh Siwon tempo hari,"ucap Kibum tak percaya. Hatinya kian panas saat melihat Siwon dan yeoja itu sedang asyik mengobrol bersama tanpa menyadari dirinya yang telah menatap mereka tajam. Kibum segera menghampiri Siwon dan yeoja itu sambil membawa jus strawbery di tangannya. Saat tepat Kibum melewati meja mereka. Kibum dengan sengaja menjatuhkan minumannya pada baju yeoja pirang itu.

BYUUURRRRR...

"Ahhhhhh..."teriak yeoja itu spontan.

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja,"ucap Kibum berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eoh? kau kan yeoja itu,"ucap yeoja pirang itu terkejut melihata Kibum. tampaknya yeoja itu juga mengingat Kibum dengan aksi brutalnya tempo hari terhadap dirinya.

"Ya! Kau sengaja kan melakukan hal ini!"teriak Siwon kencang. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Donghae yang baru saja sampai di restaurant tersebut terkejut kala melihat Siwon yang menarik tangan adiknya. Dengan segera ia mengikuti Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum yang terjepit diantara kedua lengan Siwon hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. ia tidak mau dianggap penakut oleh namja yang ada dihapannya itu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Siwon menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras karena pukulan dari Donghae sebelum tangan Siwon dapat menyentuh Kibum.

BUAKKK...

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**saya datang lagi hehe semoga gak bosan ama author yang satu ini.**

**bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? aku rasa ini benar-benar kepanjangan deh #plakkk**

**suarakan isi hati kalian dengan mereview ne ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin : siwonis : Wonnie : guest : salwa : Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : Love Sibumppa : Siti Azzahramuayanah : diya1013 : vivinetaria : Kyuminring :Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : ladyChoi : meyy-chaan : Qhia503 : dindaR : najika bunny : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : 00' no name : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) : dindaR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya! Kau sengaja kan melakukan hal ini!"teriak Siwon kencang. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Donghae yang baru saja sampai di restaurant tersebut terkejut kala melihat Siwon yang menarik tangan adiknya. Dengan segera ia mengikuti Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum yang terjepit diantara kedua lengan Siwon hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. ia tidak mau dianggap penakut oleh namja yang ada dihapannya itu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Siwon menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras karena pukulan dari Donghae sebelum tangan Siwon dapat menyentuh Kibum.

BUAKKK...

Author pov *

BUAKKK...

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh Donghae hingga membuat tubuh Siwon terjungkal ke belakang. Donghae memberikan pukulan-pukulan yang cukup keras pada wajah tampan Siwon hingga kembali menimbulkan luka lebam yang baru. Donghae menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh Siwon dan ingin melayangkan pukulan kembali pada wajah tampannya namun sebelum itu terjadi Kibum sudah berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi brutal oppanya.

"Oppa hentikan!"teriak Kibum keras membuat tangan Donghae berhenti untuk kembali melayangkan tinju pada namja yang ada di dahapannya tersebut. Donghae bangkit dan mendekati Kibum yang masih shock atas perbuatannya.

"Gwaenchana?"tanya Donghae khawatir sambil memeriksa seluruh permukaan tubuh adiknya dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa,"ucapnya masih shock. Kibum memandang Siwon yang masih meringis kesakitan di atas tanah, walaupun ia benci dengan Siwon saat ini tetapi dia juga tak tega kala melihat tubuh Siwon yang penuh lebam dan darah.

"Dan kau Choi Siwon! aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan. ingat pesanku baik-baik!"ucap Donghae tajam sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Bummie, disini tempat yang tidak aman bagimu,"Kibum menarik tangan Kibum menuju mobilnya. Kibum hanya bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan oppanya, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi kalau ia juga merasakan sakit saat Siwon merintih kesakitan seperti saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kibum hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia sama sekali tidak mood hari ini. pikirannya masih tertuju pada Siwon. apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sudah mengobati lukanya? Semua pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya membuatnya semakin resah. Meskipun kebanyakan orang berpikiran kalau dirinya adalah sosok yang sombong dan ambisius tapi semua orang tidak pernah tahu hati Kibum yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya melihat Kibum dari luarnya saja tanpa mengetahui betapa berat beban hidupnya selama ini. dan hal inilah yang mengbah sfat asli seorang Kim Kibum menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tak terasa akhirnya Kibum dan Donghae sampai juga di rumah mewahnya. Kibum dengan cepat turun dari mobil Donghae tanpa berkata apapun membuat Donghae khawatir juga dengan sikap adiknya tersebut.

"Bummie kau kenapa diam saja heuum? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Donghae beruntun.

"Aniyo oppa, aku ingin tidur lebih cepat hari ini,"bohong Kibum lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya. di dalam kamarnya Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa tidur meskipun ribuan kali ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. pikirannya terus tertuju pada Siwon yang sudah berhasil mencuri hantinya tersebut. tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Kibum segera mengambil mantel yang ada pada sofa kamarnya lalu dengan perlahan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah dengan susah payah mengelabui semua pembantunya yang sangat banyak tersebut akhirnya ia bisa juga keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Kibum berjalan menuju sebuah apotek yang buka 24 jam untuk membelikan obat untuk Siwon. setelah selesai ia segera menyetop sebuah taksi untuk menuju ke restaurantnya.

Sebuah restaurant yang tidak terlalu besar sudah tampak sepi, lampunya juga sudah dimatikan. Tampaknya restaurant ini sudah tutup sejak tadi. Kibum yang baru sampi tersebut segera membuka pintu kaca restaurant tersebut dengan sebuah kunci yang ia punya. Perlahan ia mencari-cari apakah masih ada orang yang ada di restaurant tersebut. tapi, sepertinya tidak ada orang sama sekali disitu.

"Huffttt pasti dia sudah pulang,"helaan nafas panjang dapat kita dengar dari mulut Kibum. dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun sekelabat ia bisa melihat pintu ruang istirahat karyawan masih terbuka dan lampunya masih menyala. Dengan perlahan ia menuju ruangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang namja tengah terlelap tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan karyawan tersebut. sang namja tampan yang diketahui adalah Choi Siwon tampak sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya. Perlahan Kibum mendekati Siwon dan duduk di sebelahnya mencoba memandangi wajah tampan yang sudah berhasil memikat hatinya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengobati lukanya eoh? pasti ini akan menimbulkan lebam,"ucap Kibum pada Siwon yang sudah dipastikan tidak dapat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir merah Kibum. Kibum menyentuh luka lebam yang ada di wajah Siwon yang cukup banyak membuat Kibum merasa bersalah juga karena ulahnya Siwon harus menanggung akibatnya.

Perlahan Kibum membuka obat oles yang tadi ia beli untuk Siwon di apotek dekat rumahnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kibum mengolesi luka-luka yang ada pada wajah tampan Siwon. kalau dipikir-pikir ini merupakan hal yang paling konyol yang pernah ia lakukan demi seorang namja. Hahhh andaikan kau tau Choi Siwon seberapa tulus yeoja itu sangat mencintaimu tapi kau malah membuatnya kembali harus merasakan luka yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran saja karena kau telah menyakitiku padahal kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya,"jelas Kibum apa adanya sambil terus mengoleskan obat pada setiap permukaan luka pada wajah Siwon.

Setelah selesai mengolesi obat, Kibum melepaskan mantelnya saat melihat Siwon menggeliat tak tenang karena sengatan hawa dingin pada tubuhnya. Kibum menutupi tubuh Siwon dengan mantelnya lalu memandangi wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

CUPPP...

Kibum mendaratkan bibir merahnya pada bibir joker Siwon. memberikan kecupa sepintas pada namja tampan tersebut sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Mianhae,"ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tertidur di dalam restaurant tersebut.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kecil yang ada pada ruangan istirahat membuat seorang namja menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak beraturan. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata indahnya dengan malas. Kepalaya masih sangat pusing akibat ulah Donghae padanya tadi malam, kepalanya sungguh sangat nyeri dan sakit.

"Eunghhh..."lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir jokernya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya sebentar.

"Ahh aku ketiduran disini lagi, hahhh,"ucap namja tampan tadi yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon. ia mencoba merentangkan tangannya untuk kembali menggeliat hingga menimbulkan benda yang sedari tadi menempel pada tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja. Tangan Siwon terulur guna mengambil mantel tadi dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Ini mantel siapa?"tanyanya kebingungan, dan ia lagi-lagi harus merasa kebingungan karena ia menemukan bungkus obat yang ada di dekatnya membuat ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang telah mengobati lukanya secara diam-diam. Ia menyimpan mantel dan obat tersebut dan ingin berjalan keluar, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat manik matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah smartphone yang tergeletak di bawah lantai. Perlahan ia mendekati smartphone tersebut dan memungutnya lalu mengamati sebentar smartphone tersebut. karena rasa penasaran yang besar akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk membuka smartphone tersebut. tak berapa lama mata Siwon terlihat membelalak lebar. Ia dapat melihat gambar wallpaper yang terpampang di layar smartphone tersebut adalah foto yeoja aneh yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya tersebut akhir-akhir ini. tanpa Siwon sadari ada seulas senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau ternyata baik juga,"Siwon tampak tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi wajah yeoja yang menjadi wallpaper pada smartphone putih yang ditemukan Siwon.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku yang masih tampak ramai riuh karena guru kami belum datang. Entah kenapa hari ini suasana hatiku sungguh sangat senang dna aku sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah dan berdandan serapi mungkin. Aishh apa aku kelihatan seperti anak perempuan kali ini. ahh entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku.

"Heyooo... kenapa kau baru datang Siwon-ah? Tumben sekali kau telat hari ini,"tanya Eunhyuk padaku yang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"Kemarin malam aku ketiduran di tempat kerjaku, jadi tadi aku mampir dulu ke rumah untuk mandi dan mengambil seragamku,"jelasku panjang lebar pada teman sekelasku yang terlihat eksentrik. Setelah puas berbincang sebentar dengan Eunhyuk aku segera menuju tempat duduknya. Disaat aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kibum tampaknya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Tanpa sepengetahuan dia aku mencoba menguping pembicaraannya dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu smartphoneku jatuh dimana oppa,"samar-samar aku bisa mendengarkan percakapan Kibum dengan seseorang yang aku yakini itu adalah oppanya.

"..."Kibum tampak sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ne, tadi pagi Jung ahjumma sudah membelikanku smartphone baru oppa,"ucapnya lagi. Jadi benar ini smartphone miliknya? Jadi yang semalam mengobati lukaku adalah dia? Kenapa dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Arrrrgggggghhhhh kau benar-benar membuatku bingung Kim Kibum.

Aku segera mendekatinya saat panggilan di smartphonenya berakhir. Saat sampai di depan mejanya, tanganku terulur untuk menyerahkan smartphone yang tadi aku temukan padanya. ia tampak terkejut saat melihat smartphone miliknya berada ditanganku.

"Gomawo sudah mengobatiku tadi malam,"ucapku tulus, ia tampak sangat terkejut sekarang dan tak berniat untuk mengambil smartphonenya yang masih berada di dalam genggamanku. Ia tampak meneguk ludah beberapa kali untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"A-apa maksudmu Siwon-ssi, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mengobatimu eoh? ckck"ucapnya gugup. Aishh kenapa ia menutupinya.

"Aku tau kau kan yang telah mengobati lukaku secara diam-diam kemarin malam?"tanyaku tepat sasaran. Ia tampaknya sedang kalang kabut untuk mencari alasan.

"Si-siapa yang mengobatimu eoh? aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan di restaurant kemarin malam,"bohongnya padaku sambil mengambil smartphone yang ada pada genggaman tanganku dengan cepat.

"Hahhh, bagaimanapun juga terima kasih meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya,"ucapku pasrah. Hahhh sepertinya ia sangat gengsi kalau ketahuan sudah mengobati lukaku. Hahhh dasar puteri manja.

Meskipun ia sangat mempunyai kelakuan yang sangat buruk, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia adalah orang yang baik. Hanya saja jangan sampai kau mencari gara-gara dengannya kalau kau masih ingin selamat.

Pelajaran hari ini pun akhirnya telah berakhir. Ahh melelahkan sekali hari ini, sungguh aku ingin membolos dari pekerjaanku saja kalau yeoja aneh itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar restaurant bisa-bisa aku dikerjain lagi seperti kemarin. Aishh kenapa dia kekanak-kanakan sekali hanya karena masalah sepele seperti kemarin. Hahhh tapi aku sangat membutuhkan uang akhir-akhir ini untuk membayar uang sekolahku. Huffttt kau harus kuat Choi Siwon! kau pasti bisa menghadapi yeoja aneh itu. Fighting!

Aku mulai memacu motorku menyusuri jalanan pusat kota Seoul yang tampak ramai hari ini. sesekali mataku mengedarkan pandangan mataku untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja manik mataku menangkap sosok bayangan yang sangat familiar tengah bejalan menuju sebuah supermarket. Tanpa sadar aku malah berhenti dan memperhatikan kegiatan yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Kibum. Dia tampaknya berbelanja sangat banyak dan memenuhi keranjang belanjaannya. Hahhh dasar orang kaya selalu tidak bisa menghargai setiap uang yang didapatkannya. Coba lihat dia sekarang, diam malah membeli makanan yang sangat banyak dan beberapa mainan anak-anak sepertinya. Apa dia sudah gila memborong semua itu? ckckck aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Kibum tampak kuwalahan harus menenteng dua plastik besar di kedua tangannya membuat jalannya sedikit melambat. Kasihan juga melihatnya seperti itu, tapi kalau aku membantunya nanti dikira aku menguntit yeoja aneh itu lagi. Hahh aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi. Tanpa sadar bukannya malah pergi ke restaurant aku malah mengikutinya. Aku sangat penasaran sekali kenapa hari ini dia tidak dikawal oleh dua bodyguardnya seperti biasanya. Apa dia tidak takut diculik misalnya. Heummm tapi siapa juga yang mau menculik yeoja menyeramkan itu hahaha.

Kibum tampak memasuki sebuah rumah atau terlihat seperti sebuah panti asuhan sepertinya. Disana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang menyambut hangat kedatangan Kibum disana. aku turun dari sepeda motorku dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang berada tepat di depan panti asuhan. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang ingin Kibum lakukan disini. Jangan-jangan ia ingin menyita panti asuhan ini? oh God dia benar-benar kejam kalau dia sampai melakukan hal itu. Dengan setia aku mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Kibum yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut. Kibum dengan antusias membagikan makanan dan mainan pada anak-anak kecil yang sungguh sangat manis tersebut. Dia tersenyum sangat lepas dan Senyum itu, seperti senyum beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku dan dia bermain di taman hiburan. Senyum yang sangat tulus dan ceria. Apa orang yang sedang aku lihat ini benar-benar Kim Kibum? apa dia punya kembaran lain yang berbeda sifat misalnya dengan yeoja ini? Sungguh saat ini dia bukan seperti Kibum yang sangat kejam dan egois. Dia terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Dia seperti anak-anak yang telah menemukan dunianya sendiri. Dan ternyata ia membeli makanan dan mainan untuk anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut. Oh God apa benar apa yag telah aku lihat ini? kenapa ia sungguh berbeda?

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti yeoja aneh tersebut aku segera menuju ke restaurant untuk bekerja dan tak berapa lama aku bisa melihat yeoja aneh itu memasuki restaurant dengan masih menggunakan seragamnya. Apa dia tidak langsung pulang? Kenapa dia malah kesini? Hahh menyusahkan saja. Pasti dia akan membuat ulah lagi.

"Ryeowook-ssi tolong berikan aku jus strawberry ne,"teriaknya pada Ryeowook yang sedang melayani tamu. Eh? Tumben dia tidak memanggilku untuk melayaninya? Aishh ini malah bagus untukku, jadi aku tidak perlu kerepotan lagi untuk mengurusnya dan aku bisa hidup tenang. Hahh lebih baik aku melayani tamu yang lain daripada memikirkan yeoja aneh itu.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di dalam restaurant. Terkadang ia akan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat menemukan soal yang sulit dan tak dapat ia kerjakan, dan terkadang ia akan berteriak kegirangan saat soal-soal dapat ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Semua pengunjung namja yang ada di dalam restaurant itu mengeram gemas saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan dan cute dari Kibum. Namun, karena memang sedang fokus atau apa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan kagum dari para pengunjung namja yang ada di dalam restaurant tersebut.

"Aigoo dia seperti anak kecil saja,"Siwon dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan bos baru mereka itu.

"Sudahlah biarkan dia berbuat sesuka hatinya, kau tidak mau kan dia bersikap seperti kemarin terhadapmu,"ucap Ryeowook pada Siwon yang masih betah melihat kelakuan imut Kibum.

"Sungguh berbeda dari Kim Kibum yang kemarin. Apa kau tidak berpikir dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda?"bisik Siwon pada Ryeowook yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Ryeowook.

"Jangan sembarangan Siwon-ah, cepatlah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu,"ucap Ryeowook sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk melayani tamu yang baru datang.

Pintu kaca restaurant itu terbuka lebar saat seorang namja dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi menjulang memasuki restaurant tersebut. Semua mata tertuju pada namja tampan tersebut kecuali satu orang yaitu Kim Kibum yang terlihat masih fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolahnya hingga tidak menghiraukan kedatangan namja tampan tersebut yang terus berjalan mendekatinya. Semua yeoja kini tampak mimisan kala tak tahan melihat aura yang luar biasa terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Namja tampan tersebut sama sekali tidak meghiraukan tatapan kagum yang ditujukan pada dirinya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah yeoja cantik yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan masih tampak fokus pada bukunya.

Pandangan Kibum seketika itu gelap saat sebuah tangan menutup kelopak mata indahnya hingga menghalangi matanya untuk membaca buku yang ada pada tangannya.

"YA! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padaku,"teriak Kibum keras sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan besar itu.

CUPPP...

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat namja tinggi tadi mencium pipi Kibum penuh sayang tak terkecuali Siwon.

"Siapa namja jangkung itu? berani sekali dia menciumnya tanpa seizinnya,"omel Siwon tak jelas pada namja jangkung tadi. tanpa sadar Siwon malah terlihat menggeram kesal melihat namja jangkung itu yang sudah seenaknya mencium Kibum.

Rasa iri dan cemburu dari para yeoja yang ada disitu pun tertuju pada Kibum yang dengan seenaknya mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari namja tampan tersebut. Dengan perlahan namja tinggi tadi melepaskan tangannya pada kelopak mata indah Kibum dan duduk di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kau...!"ucap Kibum tak percaya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kibum langsung berhamburan kepelukan namja tinggi tadi yang tampaknya puas karena sudah berhasil membuat kejutan untuk Kibum. sementara kita dapat melihat di sudut lain seorang namja tengah membelalakkan matanya melihat Kibum sudah ada di dalam pelukan namja jangkung tersebut.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**saya datang lagi hehe semoga gak bosan ama author yang satu ini.**

**bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? dan untuk yang chap sebelumnya saya memang ingin menonjolkan sikap sombong dan sikap seenaknya Kibum disitu tapi ternyata semuanya pada ngerespon kalau bummpa kejam dan jahat ama wonppa. Sebenernya bummpa bersikap kayak gitu ituh Cuma pengen terlihat tegar di hadapan wonppa dan Kibum Cuma ngerjaen bentar kok dia. Terbukti kan bummpa rela malem-malem keluar rumah demi ngobatin wonppa. Sebenernya bummpa masih sangat peduli dengan wonppa walaupun wonppa sudah menyakiti hatinya. Semoga tidak ada salah paham lagi disini. Okehh gomawo setiap reveiwnya aku sangat menghargainya ^^**

**dan mungkin ini terakhir update cepet hehe ^^**

**suarakan isi hati kalian dengan mereview ne ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin : siwonis : Wonnie : guest : salwa : Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : Love Sibumppa : Siti Azzahramuayanah : diya1013 : vivinetaria : Kyuminring :Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : ladyChoi : meyy-chaan : Qhia503 : dindaR : najika bunny : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : Andreychoi : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) : paprikapumpkin : lyaSibum : Snowysmiles : frosyita : Shim shia : dirakyu : Reeiini :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Siapa namja jangkung itu? berani sekali dia menciumnya tanpa seizinnya,"omel Siwon tak jelas pada namja jangkung tadi. tanpa sadar Siwon malah terlihat menggeram kesal melihat namja jangkung itu yang sudah seenaknya mencium Kibum.

Rasa iri dan cemburu dari para yeoja yang ada disitu pun tertuju pada Kibum yang dengan seenaknya mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari namja tampan tersebut. Dengan perlahan namja tinggi tadi melepaskan tangannya pada kelopak mata indah Kibum dan duduk di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kau...!"ucap Kibum tak percaya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kibum langsung berhamburan kepelukan namja tinggi tadi yang tampaknya puas karena sudah berhasil membuat kejutan untuk Kibum. sementara kita dapat melihat di sudut lain seorang namja tengah membelalakkan matanya melihat Kibum sudah ada di dalam pelukan namja jangkung tersebut.

Author pov*

Seorang yeoja cantik dan namja tampan yang kini duduk bersebelahan di resstaurant tersebut masih tampak saling melepaskan rindu yang teramat dalam di antara keduanya. Yeoja cantik tersebut masih betah bermanja-manja dengan namja tampan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan bayak pasang mata yang memandang iri pada mereka berdua.

"Aishh kenapa kau semakin hari semakin imut Bummie,"ucap namja tampan yang kini masih betah mengelus surai hitam legam seorang Kim Kibum.

"Tentu saja my evil prince, siapa suruh kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama dan tidak bisa melihat keimutanku,"jawab Kibum penuh percaya diri membuat namja tinggi berambut brunette tersebut hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan dari yeoja satu itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku yang salah karena telah meninggalkan puteri manja ini terlalu lama, mianhae,"ucap namja tampan tadi yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie,"ucap Kibum penuh dengan ketulusan lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun secara spontan kembali membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli menghadapi sikap manja Kibum yang terkenal arogant tersebut.

"Kyu!"panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki restaurant tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung!"Kyuhyun segera merangkul namja berwajah puppy fish itu dengan erat saat namja tampan itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kapan sampai di Korea?"tanya Donghae antusias sambil duduk disebelah namja berambut brunette tersebut.

"Baru tadi pagi hyung. Bagaiamana kabar hyung? Pasti hyung sangat kelelahan harus mengurus puteri manja ini,"Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Kibum dengan gemas.

"Aishh appo Kyunnie,"ucap Kibum cemberut.

"Hahaha ne Kyu aku harus ekstra sabar melayani puteri satu ini,"kini giliran Donghae yang mencubit gemas pipi tembam Kibum.

"Aishh kalian berdua ini hobi sekali sih mencubit pipiku, sakit tau,"sungut Kibum sebal.

"Hahahaha, lihatkan dia sama sekali belum berubah,"Tawa mereka berdua lebar melihat kelakuan imut Kibum. Namun, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan ketiganya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dia, sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan pandangan yang tidak suka.

"Aishh dasar pembohong, katanya hanya suka padaku, sekarang dia malah sedang bermanja-manja dengan namja lain,"ucapnya kesal.

Author pov end*

Kibum Pov*

Hari ini sungguh penuh dengan kejutan. Aku sangat senang akhirnya sahabatku dan mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya teman yang dapat aku percayai saat ini telah kembali. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang mau berteman denganku dengan tulus meskipun tak dipungkiri aku sering kesal juga karena keevilannya. Dan hanya dialah yang mampu mengobati traumaku yang pernah aku alami saat aku masih kecil. Hanya dia yang denga sabarnya ada disampingku disaat masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku. Hanya dialah Teman yang aku punya di dunia ini. hanya dia yang bisa menerima semua kekuranganku tanpa mempermasalahkannya.

Aku sempat ingin tertawa saat membayangkan dulu aku pernah berfikir mungkin dialah orang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mendampingi hidupku mengingat hanya dialah yang sangat menyayangiku selain Donghae oppa. Namun, pemikiran itu sirnah begitu saja saat aku bertemu dengan seorang Choi Siwon. meskipun dia bukan dari kalangan atas tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat berada di dekatnya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aishh dia itu BODOH atau apa sih sehingga dia menolakku, apa dia tidak berpikir kalau diluaran sana banyak sekali namja yang antri untuk menjadi namjachinguku. Aku rasa dia mempunyai kelainan sehingga ia tidak tertarik padaku.

Hahh dan coba lihat sekarang, dia malah sedang asyik berbincang dengan yeoja tempo hari itu. Aishh menyebalkan sekali sih dia. Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum secara lepas dengan yeoja genit itu. aigoo dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali. Dasar Choi Siwon menyebalkan!

"Oppa, Kyunnie aku ke toilet sebentar ne,"pamitku pada mereka berdua sambil mengulas killer smileku dan aku segera pergi ke atap restaurant. Ya, aku baru menemukan tempat ini kemarin saat aku tanpa sengaja membuntuti Siwon sedang menyendiri disini. Disini memang tempat yang paling pas untuk menyendiri. Tempatnya juga lumayan, ada sebuah set meja dan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu disana. Pemandangan yang dapat kita lihat dari sini juga sangat indah. Kita bisa melihat ribuan bintang di langit yang bersinar terang.

"Hufffttt,"Aku menghela nafas lega karena bisa menghindar untuk tidak melihat Siwon dan yeoja genit itu. Entah kenapa aku masih tidak rela dan tidak terima kalau dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu.

"Choi Siwon babo,"teriakku keras. Aku duduk termenung dibangku kayu tersebut. Tanganku meraba dadaku yang sesak mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang ada disana.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu tidak adil denganku,"ucapku lirih hingga mungkin hanya aku yang dapat mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tanpa terasa bulir bening jatuh begitu saja dari kelopak mataku, meskipun aku jarang sekali menangis dihadapan orang lain karena aku tidak mau mereka menganggapku lemah. Aku tidak mau mereka meremehkanku. Aku sudah cukup membuat Donghae oppa susah, jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau membuatny semakin susah lagi.

Cukup lama aku duduk termenung disini tanpa sadar bahwa Donghae oppa dan Kyuhyun sedang menungguku dibawah. Aku segera bangkit dari bangku kayu tadi dengan malas dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang merupakan pintu satu-satunya untuk kembali ke dalam restaurant. Tanganku menggapai kenop pintu putih tersebut lalu memutar kenop pintunya, tapi ada apa dengan pintu ini? kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Oh God bagaimana ini? smartphoneku juga tertinggal dibawah. Aku mulai panik dan berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna putih tersebut dengan keras.

"Buka pintunya! Siapapun yang ada disana tolong buka pintunya!"teriakku sekeras mungkin, tapi sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Bagaimana ini? aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau berada disini kalau aku hanya memakai seragam sekolah setipis ini sedangkan suhu diluar sini sangatlah dingin.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

"Aku senang kau sudah mau bersedia kembali Kyu,"ucap Donghae tulus.

"Aku memang ingin kembali hyung, aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Bummie dan hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun apa adanya. Ya, Kyuhyun memang pindah ke Inggris bukanlah karena keinginannya apalagi saat itu keadaan Kibum sedang terguncang akibat kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpanya hingga membuatnya trauma akan kata 'teman'. Tapi untunglah appanya mengerti dan memberikan Kyuhyun waktu lebih lama untuk tinggal di Korea sebelum ia menyusul orang tuanya untuk tinggal di Inggris.

"Aku mohon bantulah aku menjaga Bummie Kyu, akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan murung karena seorang namja, dan namja itu sudah menyakiti hati Bummie. Aku tidak mau Bummie kembali terluka,"jelas Donghae apa adanya. Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut karena baru kali ini dia mendengar Kibum mencintai seseorang. Karena yang dia tahu Kibum-Nya adalah seorang yeoja yang terkenal pemilih dalam segala hal, dia hanya akan memilih yang terbaik dari yang ada.

"Bummie sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun antusias namun ada sebuah rasa kekecewaan disana.

"Kau lihat namja yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja itu,"Donghae menunjuk Siwon yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Jadi dia yang sudah membuat Bummie terluka?"ucap Kyuhyun marah.

"Ne, jadi bantulah aku untuk membuat mereka berdua jauh. Aku tidak mau namja brengsek itu menyakiti Bummie terlalu dalam,"ucap Donghae tegas.

"Ne hyung, aku janji. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti hati Bummie lagi seperti waktu itu,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

_Flashback_

_Dua orang yeoja yang berumur sekitar 14 tahunan sedang mendaki gunung dengan antusias bersama beberapa temannya yang lain. Karena terlalu bersemangatnya mereka berdua hingga mereka berjalan terlalu cepat dan akhirnya terpisah dengan gerombolan yang lainnya._

"_Kita ada dimana Hyuna-ah? Aku takut,"ucap yeoja berparas cantik tersebut takut karena medan yang dilaluinya semakin berbahaya ditambah lagi tidak ada satu orangpun dibelakangnya._

"_Tenang saja Bummie, ikuti saja aku,"jawab Hyuna sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum untuk menuntunnya._

_Tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka sudah berdiri beberapa orang namja dengan penampilan yang sangar. Kibum bersembunyi di balik badan temannya tanpa berani melihat gerombolan preman tersebut. tangan Kibum merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil smartphonenya untuk meminta bantuan. Namun, belum sempat ia menghubungi seserorang tangannya dengan kasar ditarik oleh salah satu namja menyeramkan tersebut._

"_Halo nona Kim,"sapa namja itu dengan senyum yang mengerikan membuat Kibum semakin memberontak hingga namja itu menamparnya dengan cukup keras._

_Plakkk..._

"_Jangan memberontak nona Kim atau kau mau langsung aku dorong dari sini hah?"tangan namja itu menelusuri lekuk wajah Kibum yang sempurna tanpa cacat._

"_Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kim Hangeng saat melihat anak kesayangannya berada di ujung kematiannya hahaha,"ucap suara berat namja itu dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan._

"_Kumohon lepaskan aku, appa pasti akan memberikan apapun yang kalian minta asalkan kalian mau melepaskanku,"ucap Kibum dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri paras cantiknya._

"_Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya Bos kami hanya ingin nyawa dari anak seorang Kim Hangeng mati ditangannya,"ucap namja itu lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuh Kibum ke tepi tebing._

"_Kumohon jangan!"teriak Kibum keras saat batu-batu kecil mulai berjatuhan ke bawah karena gesekan alas kakinya dengan tanah._

"_Hyuna tolong aku,"ucap Kibum semakin terisak, namun temannya malah hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa._

"_Hah kau meminta bantuan dengan orang yang sudah membawamu ke dalam kematian sayang, dia adalah orang suruhan bos kami juga hahaha,"jelas namja tadi membuat Kibum benar-benar sangat shock. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan tak bertenaga lagi. Ia benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Dia benar-benar akan mati sekarang dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya termasuk oppanya sekalipun. Dia memang sudah lelah dengan hidupnya yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak kecewa dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak menghargai kepercayaan yang diberikan Kibum padanya. dia benar-benar sudah lelah. Jika ini memang akhir hidupnya, maka ia harus bersyukur karena dengan cara ini mungkin dia tidak akan merasakan lagi apa itu artinya kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan._

"_Mianhae Bummie,"hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Hyuna. Perlahan tangan namja seram tadi mendorong tubuh Kibum ke tepi jurang. Namun sebuah teriakan menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka semua. Seorang namja tampan menatap nyalang pada gerombolan preman tadi. emosinya semakin tersulut kala melihat adiknya sudah tidak berdaya di tangan mereka semua._

"_Brengsekk..."Teriak namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Donghae. Donghae segera berlari menuju gerombolan tadi diikuti dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya._

_ARRGGGGGHHHHHHTTT..._

_Sebuah teriakan cukup panjang terdengar di telinga mereka semua yang ternyata adalah suara dari Kim Kibum yang sudah di dorong oleh namja seram tadi. akan tetapi beruntunglah Kibum karena tangannya masih bisa menggapai sebuah akar pohon yang menyembul keluar. Dengan geraka cepat Donghae segera menggapai tangan Kibum untuk menahannya._

"_Bummie kumohon bertahanlah, oppa akan menyelamatkanmu,"ucap Donghae penuh keyakinan._

"_Oppa aku takut hikss..."ucap Kibum gemetar. Tangan Donghae segera menarik tangan Kibum perlahan ke atas, tapi keadaan Kibum semakin melemah hingga genggaman diantara keduanya semakin merenggang._

"_Bummie pegang tangan oppa dengan kuat, kumohon bertahanlah,"ucap Donghae sambil menahan tangan Kibum yang perlahan mulai merosot dari genggamannya._

"_Oppa aku sudah tidak tahan hikss,"ucap Kibum semakin lirih saat tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat untuk bertahan dan menggenggam tangan Donghae. Donghae kembali berusaha mempererat genggaman tangan Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga. Dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana agar adiknya itu selamat. Meskipun ia mati ia juga akan rela. _

"_Bummie kumohon demi oppa Bummie, bertahanlah,"ucap Donghae penuh dengan kelembutan. Kibum kembali berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan kuat, lalu perlahan Donghae dengan seluruh kekuatannya menarik tangan Kibum perlahan dan akhirnya Donghae berhasil mengangkat tubuh Kibum. Kibum kini sudah diambang sadar. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan tak bertenaga._

"_Bummie, Bummie,"panggil Donghae pada Kibum yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri._

_Flashback end_

"Bummie kemana? Kenapa dia lama sekali?"tanya Donghae heran, sudah satu jam ia dan Kyuhyun menunggu tapi Kibum tak juga kunjung datang membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

"Biar aku lihat hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju toilet. Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Hyung Bummie tidak ada di toilet,"ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"Mwo? sekarang kita cari di setiap sudut restaurant,"perintah Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung,"Kyuhyun segera berlari mencari Kibum disetiap tempat yang ada di dalam restaurant namun hasilnya nihil, Kibum sama sekali tidak ada disana.

Siwon tampak bingung kala melihat dua namja tadi tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ryeowook-ah ada apa dengan mereka?"tanya Siwon pada Ryeowook yang kebetulan sedang lewat dihadapannya.

"Nona Kibum hilang, jadi mereka berdua sedang mencarinya, dan mereka menugaskan setiap karyawan untuk mencari nona Kim,"jelas Ryeowook apa adanya.

"Mwo?"ucap Siwon terkejut.

Semua orang kini tengah sibuk mencari Kibum yang tiba-tiba menghilang tak terkecuali Siwon yang juga merasa khawatir dengan gadis yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya tersebut. sudah dua jam mereka semua mencari keberadaan Kibum tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Kibum ada di dalam restaurant tersebut. Donghae dan Kyuhyunpun juga memutuskan untuk mencari Kibum di tempat yang lain siapa tahu Kibum pergi ke suatu tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi tanpa izin dulu dari mereka berdua.

Restaurant kini sudah tampak sepi karena sudah pukul sepuluh malam, itu artinya restaurant ini sudah harus tutup.

"Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana? Membuat semua orang susah saja,"gerutu Siwon lirih.

"Siwon-ah jangan lupa kunci restaurantnya, aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong,"pamit Ryeowook pada Siwon yang masih membersihkan beberapa meja yang ada di dalam restaurant tersebut.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Ryeowook-ah,"ucap Siwon tulus.

"Hahh melelahkan sekali,"Siwon mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa ruang istirahat karyawan. Dia masih tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia tampaknya sudah menemukan sesuatu.

"DI ATAP!"ucap Siwon spontan. Ya, mereka semua memang sudah mencari Kibum di setiap sudut restaurant tapi mereka belum mencarinya di atap. Ya, hanya tempat itulah yang jarang semua karyawan singgahi. Dengan berlari Siwon segera menuju jalan akses satu-satunya untuk menuju atap restaurant. Kini Siwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih tersebut yang merupakan akses satu-satunya untuk menuju atap restaurant. Ia segera memutar kenop pintunya tapi seperti yang dialami Kibum pintu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka.

"Aishh pintunya pasti rusak lagi,"kesal Siwon. akhirnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ia mendobrak pintu bercat tersebut beberapa kali dan akhirnya berhasil.

BRAAKK...

Pintu berwarna putih itupun akhirnya bisa terbuka juga karena dobrakan tubuh kekar Siwon. Siwon segera mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut atap untuk menemukan Kibum dan akhirnya ia dapat melihat sosok bayangan seorang yeoja tengah duduk meringkuk di bangku panjang yang ada di tepi atap. Siwon segera berlari menuju Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kibum-ssi..."tangan Siwon menarik bahu Kibum ke belakang agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kibum, namun akibat tarikan tangan Siwon pada bahunya, Kibum hampir saja jatuh kalau tangan Kekar Siwon tidak menahannya. Dengan sigap tubuh Kibum jatuh ke dalam pelukan tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Kibum-ssi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Siwon khawatir karena ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kibum yang sangat dingin dan mulai kaku.

"Di-dingin..."ucap Kibum lirih diambang kesadarannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sangat dingin karena ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang tipis tanpa memakai jaket tebal.

"Bertahanlah Kibum-ssi, aku akan membawamu ke dalam,"Siwon segera menggendong tubuh kedinginan Kibum ala bridal style dan membawanya keruangannya. Siwon mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kibum pada sofa yang ada di ruangan Kibum. Siwon mencoba menyalakan penghangat ruangan tapi sialnya pengahangat ruangan tersebut tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"Aishh ada apa dengan penghangat ruangannya,"ucap Siwon kesal lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Kibum yang masih sangat dingin.

"Kibum-ssi kau tidak apa-apa kan? dimana alamat rumahmu ? aku akan mengantarkanmu,"tanya Siwon beruntun pada Kibum yang sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya dan hanya menggigil kedinginan.

"DI-dingin..."igaunya setengah sadar. Siwon semakin panik saat sedari tadi Kibum hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya kedinginan.

"Eottokhae?"tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon mencoba menyalakan penghangat ruangan tapi sialnya pengahangat ruangan tersaebut tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"Di-dingin..."igaunya lagi membuat Siwon semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar membuat tubuh Kibum menghangat. Siwon segera teringat akan perkataan mendiang ibunya kalau dengan berpelukan kamu akan memberikan sebuah kehangatan bagi orang yang kamu peluk. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Siwon segera memeluk tubuh Kibum ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya mencoba berbagi kehangatan tubuhnya lewat pelukan tersebut.

"Babo, kenapa kau bisa pergi kesana dan terkunci disana. membuat semua orang khwatir saja,"ucap Siwon lirih pada Kibum. ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum saat metodenya ini berhasil dan Kibum sudah tidak mengigau kedinginan lagi. Tanpa Siwon sadari dengan berpelukan seperti ini membuat wajah Siwon dan wajah Kibum sangat dekat. Dengan seksama Siwon menngamati paras cantik Kibum yang tanpa cacat. Kedua bola mata indahnya kini tertuju pada bibir pucat Kibum yang biasanya berwarna merah. Tanpa dadar Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Kibum hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar bibir keduanyapun kini menyatu. Cukup lama Siwon hanya mengecup bibir Kibum yang masih tampak biru, entah setan apa yang membuat pikiran Choi Siwon yang terkenal alim ini malah ingin membuat bibir itu kembali berwarna merah. Dengan perlahan bibir joker itupun melumat bibir Kibum dengan lembut dan sedikit memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disana hingga kini membuat bibir itu membengkak dan memerah akibat ulah Siwon.

"Begini lebih baik,"ucap Siwon puas saat melihat bibir menggoda milik Kibum itu kembali berwarna merah dan tidak pucat lagi.

"Mianhae atas sikapku selama ini,"ucap Siwon lirih lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum. tanpa terasa keduanya pun tertidur bersama hingga pagi tiba meraka masih tertidur dengan keadaan saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki restaurant dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia selaman tidak tidur dan terus mencari keberadaan Kibum bersama Kyuhyun tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tidakbisa menemukan Kibum dimana-mana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kibum kembali di restaurant. Dengan langkah tergesa Donghae segera membuka pintu ruangan Kibum dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mendapati adik kesayangannya tengah tertidur di pelukan Siwon membuat amarah Donghae kembali tersulut. Ia segera menghampiri keduanya dan segera menarik paksa tubuh Siwon hingga ia terjungkal di bawah lantai yang dingin.

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon,"

BUAKKKKK...

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**saya datang lagi hehe semoga gak bosan ama author yang satu ini. hehe ternyata banyak yang bener juga tebakannya. Dan iya namja itu adalah Kyuhyun hehehe ^^**

**bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? suarakan isi hati kalian ne dengan cara mereview ne^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin : : Wonnie : 00' no name: : Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A :: Siti Azzahramuayanah : diya1013 : Kyuminring : Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : ladyChoi : meyy-chaan : Qhia503 : dindaR : najika bunny : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : Andreychoi : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) :: lyaSibum : : ceicoung : Shim shia : dirakyu : Reeiini : snower0821 : reaRelf : psykkh : Liu Heehee : ninabum : Arum Junnie : suju. Kyu :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Donghae memasuki restaurant dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia semalaman tidak tidur dan terus mencari keberadaan Kibum bersama Kyuhyun tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Kibum dimana-mana, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kibum kembali di restaurant. Dengan langkah tergesa Donghae segera membuka pintu ruangan Kibum dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mendapati adik kesayangannya tengah tertidur di pelukan Siwon membuat amarah Donghae kembali tersulut. Ia segera menghampiri keduanya dan segera menarik paksa tubuh Siwon hingga ia terjungkal di bawah lantai yang dingin.

"Brengsek kau Choi Siwon,"

BUAKKKKK...

Author pov*

Sebuah pukulan telak dilayangkan tangan Donghae pada wajah Siwon hingga membuat wajah tampannya lagi-lagi dipenuhi luka lebam. Kibum yang mendengar keributan itupun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat oppanya sedang memukuli Siwon dengan sangat antusiasnya.

Kibum yang mendengar suara berisikpun akhirnya terbangun dan mendapati oppanya sedang mencengkeram kerah baju yang dipakai oleh Siwon.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kibum dengan lemah. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan lemas akibat kejadian tadi malam yang menimpanya.

"Bummie kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Donghae beranjak menuju Kibum yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya. Donghae tampak sedang meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Kibum, takut kalau Siwon telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada adik yang paling dicintainya tersebut.

"Gwaenchana oppa,"ucap Kibum lemah. Donghae segera menggendong tubuh Kibum ala bridal style keluar dari restaurant. Kibum menatap Siwon dengan mata sayu dan saat mereka berdua melintasi Siwon. Untaian kata yang jarang diucapkan Kibum itupun keluar dari bibir merahnya yang kini tampak membiru.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi,"ucap Kibum sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ada perasaan senang dan euforia tersendiri saat untaian kata itu terucap dengan jelas dari bibir Kibum. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah dia senang melihat simpulan senyum tipis yang terpancar di wajah manis Kibum.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Kim, semua orang tampak khawatir saat melihat Kibum sedang digendong oleh Donghae ala bridal style. Donghae dengan segera membawa Kibum ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya diranjang king size milik Kibum. Dengan telaten Donghae mengompres dahi Kibum yang panas. Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit, namun Kibum dengan tegas menolaknya dan Donghae hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan tidak bisa memaksa adiknya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Bummie? Kenapa badanmu sangat panas begini,"tanya Donghae ingin kejelasan dari Kibum.

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku terkurung di atap oppa karena pintu disana rusak makanya aku tidak bisa kembali ke bawah dan aku hanya bisa duduk kedinginan disana. Dan setelah beberapa jam Siwon datang dan menyelamatkanku oppa, jadi kau harus meminta maaf padanya karena oppa sudah memukulnya seperti tadi, arasseo?"jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Arasseo, tapi tetap saja aku masih curiga padanya Bummie. Mungkin saja ia yang mengurungmu di atap karena ingin mengerjaimu,"ucap Donghae penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Aishh oppa jangan berpikiran buruk terhadapnya, walaupun dia telah menyakitiku tapi aku yakin dia orang yang baik oppa,"tanpa sadar Kibum membela Siwon hingga membuat Donghae kesal.

"Aishh baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja Bummie, sekarang istirahatlah ne biar panasmu cepat turun,"Donghae membenarkan letak selimut Kibum lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Ne oppa,"ucap Kibum lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Tak diperdulikannya para pelayan yang memberinya salam karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Kibum sekarang? Dengan langkah tergesa ia segera beranjak menuju kamar Kibum. Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut memang sudah terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun di kediaman keluarga Kim dan mereka semua sekarang mengerti pasti Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nona mereka, karena Kyuhyunlah orang yang dengan tulus dan sabar menghadapi tingkah nona manja mereka tanpa mengeluh.

"Hyung, Bummie tak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae keluar dari kamar Kibum. Kyuhyun masih tampak mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Kyunnie, kau tidak usah khawatir,"jelas Donghae apa adanya.

" Lihatlah dia di dalam, tapi jangan berisik ne, dia sedang beristirahat,"nasihat Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diangguki kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hatinya seketika itu langsung tenang kala melihat keadaan Kibum, simpulan senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya kala melihat wajah polos seorang Kim Kibum yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Babo, kenapa kau selalu membuat semua orang khawatir eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sudah dipastikan tak dapat di dengar olehnya. Tangan putih Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Kibum dengan perlahan mencoba merasakan betapa halusnya kulit bak salju tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang telah membuat Kibum amat terpukul beberapa tahun yang lalu mulai terbayang dengan jelas dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga orang yang paling disayanginya bahkan mungkin sekarang perasaan itu semakin berkembang menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Sementara tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Donghae tengah mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu kamar Kibum. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku rasa hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa aku percaya untuk mendampingi Bummie selamanya, Dia sangat tulus dan benar-benar menyayangi Bummie seperti besarnya rasa sayangku pada Bummie," ucap Donghae dalam hati. hal itu membuat Donghae bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Angin malam berhembus perlahan membuat suasana malam ini sungguh sangat sejuk. Aku kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di atap. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam memang adalah hal yang paling indah. Selintas bayangan seorang yeoja tanpa sengaja muncul begitu saja dihadapanku. Aishh kenapa harus wajah yeoja aneh itu yang muncul dibenakku. Aigoo pasti otakku sudah bermasalah karenanya. Hahhh Siwon sadarlah dia yeoja aneh itu! Dan kenapa kau terus-terusan memikirkannya.

"Aishh sepertinya aku perlu menenangkan diriku dulu. Ini juga kesempatanku untuk berlibur juga,"ucap Siwon antusias. Ya, memang liburan panjang sudah menanti di depan mata dan aku sudah merencanakan untuk pergi ke peternakan kuda milik pamanku yang ada di pulau Jeju. Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan terasa sangat menyenangkan karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan yeoja aneh itu yang sudah berhasil merusak hidupku.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum sedang merajuk pada Donghae agar ia bisa pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk berlibur di resort milik keluarganya dan menghabiskan liburan disana. Tapi sayang Donghae tidak mengijinkannya karena Donghae terlalu khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Oppa, Jebal. Ijinkan aku pergi berlibur kesana ne?"rayu Kibum dengan menunjukkan wajah aegyonya yang sudah dapat dipastikan gagal total.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak Bummie, oppa tidak akan mencabut ucapan oppa. Arasseo,"keputusan mutlak telah ditegaskan oleh Donghae dan itu sudah pasti tidak dapat dirubah Kibum dengan mudah. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa pergi ke pulau Jeju meskipun tanpa ijin dari oppa tercintanya.

"Aishh oppa menyebalkan!"teriak Kibum lantang lalu segera beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di ruang santai tersebut. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut. Sebenarnya bukannya ia ingin melarangnya pergi berlibur, liburan kemaren Kibum sudah membuat heboh dengan menghilang dari resort dan tersesat di hutan. Hal itulah yang membuat Donghae tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi berlibur sendiri.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menemani liburannya?"Donghae masih tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk,"ucap Donghae antusias.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah keluarga Kim pagi ini gempar karena ulah Kibum. Semua para pelayan kini sedang mencari sang puteri manja yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang pagi ini.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"tanya Donghae khawatir pada semua pelayan.

"Nona Kim tidak ada dimana-mana Tuan muda,"jawab salah satu kepala pelayan dengan raut muka takut melihat pandangan Donghae yang begitu tajam dan tampak sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Aishh anak itu, kemana dia pergi?"Donghae tampak kesal dan juga bercampur khawatir. Salah seorang pelayan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia temukan di meja nakas Kibum.

"Tuan muda, saya menemukan surat ini di kamar nona Kim,"jelas salah satu pelayan tersebut dengan takut. Dengan cepat Donghae segera mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan pelayan itu dan lantas membacanya dengan seksama.

_**Dear my lovely oppa **_

_**Oppa saat kau membaca pesanku mungkin saat itu aku sudah berada di pulau Jeju, walaupun tanpa seijinmu aku akan tetap pergi. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku oppa, bersenang-senanglah tanpa aku. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Dan satu lagi, kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa memandangi fotoku yang sudah aku letakkan di meja ruangan kerjamu. Itu adalah foto terbaruku hehe. Dan satu lagi, aku pinjam mobil kesayanganmu itu ne. Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Baiklah oppa jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. I love you ^^**_

_** Your sweet princess**_

"Aishh anak ini bisa-bisanya ia menulis surat seperti ini," Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sudah kelewat batas tersebut.

"Hari ini batalkan semua rapat dan siapkan mobil sekarang juga,"ucap Donghae antusias.

"Meeting kali ini sangat penting untuk perusahaan kita tuan. Dan lagi tuan akan pergi kemana?"tanya kepala bagian pada Donghae.

"JEJU,"ucap Donghae tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"Mwooooooo..."serentak semua pelayan hanya memandang tidak percaya pada tuan muda mereka.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

"Yeaayyyyyyy..."tanganku melambung ke udara untuk menyapa angin di pulau Jeju yang sangat sejuk tersebut. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga dari oppa. Aku akan sangat memanfaatkan liburanku kali ini. Hahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah liburan sendiri dan terbebas dari para bodyguard bodoh itu.

"Eh? Bukankah jalan ini sudah aku lewati lima kali? Kenapa aku terus berputar disini?"aku menghentikan laju mobilku perlahan saat aku baru menyadari ada keganjilan. Aku pun kembali mencoba mengingat-ngingat jalan menuju resort milik keluargaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingat jalannya.

"Aishh kenapa peta ini sama sekali tidak berguna,"rutukku kesal. Pasalnya aku sudah mengikuti arahan dari peta tersebut, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukan resort milik keluargaku tersebut.

"Aishh eottokhae? Aku sekarang ada dimana?"tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku segera keluar dari mobilku untuk menghirup udara sejuk yang khas dari pulau Jeju. Mungkin dengan beristirahat sejenak aku bisa ingat dimana letak resort tersebut. Ya, kau pasti bisa Kim Kibum. Fighting.

Hamparan laut terbentang luas di depan mataku. Di belakangku bisa kulihat hamparan rerumputan yang hijau dan luas. Banyak sekali peternakan-peternakan kuda di daerah ini. Hahh aku jadi rindu untuk menunggang kuda di peternakan milik keluargaku. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menunggangi kuda-kuda yang ada di peternakanku dengan baik meskipun aku sudah diajari oleh banyak pelatih kuda terkenal.

Kututup kelopak mataku perlahan berusaha menghirup udara sejuk yang menerpa kulitku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan setenang ini. Memang pulau Jeju adalah surganya dunia. Tanpa terasa sudah satu jam aku hanya berdiam diri disini mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan menuju resortku, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa aku ingat dimana letak resort keluargaku.

"Aish eottokhae? Hari sudah mulai petang. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang berkeliaran disini? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."aku merasa ketakutan dengan argumenku sendiri barusan. Kulihat jalanan yang mulai lengang dan langit senja berwarna orange yang sangat cantik. Aku menekuk lututku hingga menutupi wajahku yang mulai ketakutan.

Tuk...tik...tak...tikk... tukkk

Samar-samar aku mendengar derap langkah kuda yang semakin mendekat. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari tahu berasal darimana derap langkah itu. Dan sepertinya tuhan menjawab doaku. Kulihat dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tengah mengendarai kuda dengan gagahnya. Wuahh dia tampak seperti pangeran berkuda. Siapa dia? Aku harus tahu siapa dia? Siapa tahu dengan berkenalan dengannya aku bisa melupakan Siwon.

"Heyyy... berhenti!"teriakku lantang. Tanganku kurentangkan selebar-lebarnya agar memberi isyarat sang pengendara kuda itu agar berhenti. Dan sepertinya usahaku tidak sia-sia. Derap langkah kaki kuda yang semula cepat tersebut kini terdengar pelan dan lambat. Tapi saat kuda itu semakin mendekat aku mulai bisa mengenal wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat tidak asing bagiku. Wajah yang selalu tampan dimataku.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"tanyaku tak percaya. Mataku membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang menganga. Aishh wajahku sekarang pasti sangat konyol dimatanya. Aku segera menenangkan diriku dari rasa keterkejutanku.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau kesini nona manja?"tanya namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

"A-aku sedang liburan disini. Dan kau sedang apa disini eoh? Pasti kau mengikutiku,"tuduhku tak mau kalah dengannya.

"Mwo? Kau lucu sekali. Aku kesini karena aku membantu pamanku di peternakan itu,"jelas Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah peternakan yang cukup luas di ujung jalan.

Aishh kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti ini, kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku meminta bantuannya? Harga diriku akan diinjak-injak oleh dia kalau dia tahu kalau aku sedang tersesat disini.

"Aishh eottokhae? Eomma, appa tolong aku,"teriakku dalam hati. Sementara Siwon masih menampakkan sikap dinginnya padaku.

"Ya! Minggirlah, aku ingin lewat!"teriaknya keras. Aishh awas kau Choi Siwon tunggu saja pembalasanku. Dengan perlahan kugeser tubuhku dengan enggan agar ia bisa lewat.

"Hahhh... eottokhae?"helaan nafas kembali keluar dari bibirku saat kulihat Siwon telah berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Ingat SENDIRIAN. Sekarang bagaimana ini?

"Tuhan bantulah hambamu yang imut ini? Apa kau mau hambamu yang imut ini mati perlahan-lahan disini karena ketakutan?"doaku dalam hati.

Aku segera beranjak menuju jok depan mobilku dan duduk disana. Tanganku merogoh saku jaket kulitku untuk meraih i-phoneku. Aku hanya membolak-balikkan i-phone tersebut. Hatiku kini dilema antara menghubungi Donghae oppa untuk meminta bantuan atau tidak.

"Kalau aku menghubungi oppa pasti dia akan khawatir padaku dan dia pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku untuk berlibur sendiri lagi,"ucapku lemah sambil menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

Tak beberapa lama, Derap langkah kuda kembali terdengar di indera pendengaranku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku guna melihat siapa yang datang. Eh? Kenapa dia kembali lagi?

"Kau sedang apa disini?"tanyanya lagi sambil turun dari kuda yang ditungganginya.

"Aishh kenapa dia begitu keren," Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku tersesat,"ucapku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Hahh dia pasti akan menertawaiku sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga,"ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh begini terhadapku?

"Ikutlah denganku, peternakan pamanku tidak jauh dari sini. Nanti kau bisa bertanya pada pamanku. Dia sangat tahu jalan-jalan di Pulau Jeju ini,"Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Aku boleh ikut?"tanyaku antusias. Dia hanya menganggukkan wajahnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kudanya.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum berjalan menguntit Siwon dari belakang menuju sebuah rumah mungil yang ada di tengah-tengah peternakan kuda tersebut.

"Oppa kau sudah pulang ternyata,"ucap seorang yeoja berambut pirang tersebut antusias tanpa menyadari raut shock yang ditunjukkan Kibum.

"Mwo? Kenapa ada dia disini? Apa hubungan mereka sudah begitu serius hingga ia sudah dikenalkan dengan pamannya? Hahhh apa-apaan ini?"ucap Kibum di dalam hatinya.

"Eh? Kenapa dia ada disini oppa?"tanya yeoja berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut melihat yeoja yang tempo hari menamparnya ada di sana.

"Oh dia sedang tersesat, jadi aku sengaja membawanya kesini untuk bertemu dengan paman. Siapa tahu paman bisa membantunya,"jelas Siwon apa adanya.

"Minnie kau temani dulu dia disini ne, aku akan memanggilkan paman dulu,"perintahnya pada yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut.

"Mwo? Minnie? Hahh kenapa dia harus memanggilnya dengan nada yang menjijikkan seperti itu,"Kibum benar-benar tidak terima atas Sikap Siwon barusan pada wanita yang ada disampingnya tersebut. Kibum memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita itu hingga membuat yeoja itu merasa risih dan takut dibuatnya.

Akhirnya tak berapa lama Siwon datang dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang berpakaian seperti coboy.

"Dimana alamat yang ingin kau tuju?"tanya namja paruh baya tersebut yang diketahui bernama Lee Soman tersebut.

"Kibum segera merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mencari sebuah kertas yang disana tertulis alamat resort Kibum. Namun, ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Eottokhae? Sepertinya alamatnya hilang,"ucap Kibum lemah. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk berlibur kalau begini caranya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa hilang eoh? Aishh menyusahkan sekali,"ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Eottokhae?"tanya Kibum entah pada siapa.

"Menginaplah disini sampai kau tahu dimana alamatnya,"ucap Lee Soman bijak.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ahjussie,"teriak Kibum penuh dengan kemenangan.

.

.

.

mentari pagi bersinar terang hingga menerobos masuk sampai ke dalam sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh Kim Kibum dan Lee Sungmin. Ya, akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa Kibum mau menyetujui untuk tidur satu kamar dengan musuh bebuyutannya tersebut karena memang tidak ada kamar yang tersisa disana.

Mata Kibum mulai mengerjap imut saat mentari pagi mulai mengetuk indera pengelihatannya. Perlahan ia mulai bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya sekaligus menggosok giginya. Setelah kegiatannya selesai ia segera beranjak ke lantai bawah dan Kibum pun bisa melihat tiga orang sudah memenuhi meja makan.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan,"Kibum meminta maaf pada semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah makan dan ikutlah mereka untuk berkuda,"ucap Lee Soman ramah.

"Berkuda? Jinjja? Aku mau ahjussie,"ucap Kibum antusias mendapat tawaran dari Lee soman. Sementara Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Cepatlah sedikit, agar kita tidak kesiangan,"ucap Siwon dingin pada Kibum lalu beranjak keluar diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

Siwon dan Sungmin sedang asyik berkuda berdua tanpa menghiraukan Kibum yang sedang memandang iri pada mereka berdua yang sudah sangat lihai dalam berkuda.

"Ya! Cepat naiki kuda itu. Katanya kau ingin berkuda?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dipinggir tanpa sekalipun menyentuh kuda putih yang ada di sampingnya.

"I-itu..."ucap Kibum gugup.

"Ya! Bicara yang jelas. Aku dan Minnie ingin segera ke bukit di atas,"ucap Siwon tak sabaran.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berkuda,"ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Hahahaha, tuan puteri sepertimu memang tidak pantas berkuda,"tawa Siwon puas melihat Kibum yang tampaknya sedang malu akibat pengakuannya barusan.

"Wonnie jangan berbicara seperti itu,"nasihat Sungmin yang merasa kasihan pada Kibum.

Akhirnya Siwon turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Kibum.

"Naiklah,"ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang hanya dituruti oleh Kibum tanpa membantah.

Setalah Kibum naik di atas kudanya, Siwon segera menyusul Kibum untuk naik juga di atas kudanya. Kalau dilihat dari segi manapun Kibum dan Siwon sangatlah cocok. Mereka berdua seperti pangeran dan puteri.

Derap langkah kuda itupun melangkah pasti menuju bukit kecil yang ada dibelakang peternakan. Sementara kita bisa melihat Siwon kini sedang mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu saat tubuh Siwon dan Kibum saling berdekatan. Dengan jelas Siwon bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang begitu menenangkan jiwanya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai ketagihan dengan aroma mint yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Kibum tersebut.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir lima belas menit. Akhirnya mereka bertigapun sampai di atas bukit indah tersebut. Hamparan padang rumput hijau terbentang luas dengan sangat indahnya di depan mata. Membuat Kibum hanya bisa memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang tengah ia lihat sekarang.

"Wuahhhhhhh indah sekali,"ucap Kibum takjub pada pemandangan yang terhampar di depan matanya tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangannya mencoba menikmati suasana yang ada disana.

"Ahh kyeopta,"Kibum tak henti-hentinya kagum dengan alam pulau Jeju tersebut.

"Aishh kau dari tadi hanya bisa berbicara seperti itu,"ucap Siwon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan rumput hijau tersebut. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya kala melihat senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari wajah Kibum.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua,"ucap Sungmin lalu menghilang dibalik bukit bersama kudanya.

"Dia mau kemana?"tanya Kibum heran pada Siwon yang kini sedang menidurkan dirinya di atas rumput.

"Sepertinya dia hanya akan mengambil makanan untuk kita makan disini,"jelas Siwon apa adanya.

"Emmm begitu,"gumam Kibum tak jelas. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Kibum sedang sibuk dengan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya sedangkan Siwon diam-diam mengamati wajah Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya menampilkan senyuman tulus di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersesat disini?"tanya Siwon akhirnya.

"Emm sebenarnya aku sedang kabur dari rumah,"jelas Kibum sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan. Mencoba menerawang sesuatu.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"tanya Siwon lagi tak puas dengan jawaban kibum barusan.

"Karena oppa tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pergi berlibur sendiri, makanya aku nekat diam-diam pergi ke sini,"jelas Kibum lagi.

"Ternyata kau berani juga. Tapi sayang karena keberanianmu itu kau akhirnya tersesat disini,"simpul Siwon apa adanya.

"Ya! Jangan mengejekku,"teriak Kibum tak terima atas ucapan Siwon barusan padanya. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat Kibum kesal.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk apa?"tanya Kibum balik pada Siwon.

"Aku juga berlibur disini sekaligus membantu paman beternak,"ucap Siwon apa adanya.

"Pasti yeoja itu sangat berharga bagimu hingga dia sepertinya sudah akrab dengan pamanmu,"ucap Kibum beragumentasi sendiri.

"Tentu saja dia sangat dekat dengaku dan keluargaku,"ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang cemburu eoh?"goda Siwon pada Kibum yang kini sedang berusaha mengelak.

Mata Kibum tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang sedang mengendarai kudanya ke arah mereka berdua. Sebuah ide brilian muncul begitu saja di otaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sangat menyayanginya?"tanya Kibum to the point.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayang— emmpphhh... emmppphhh..."perkataan Siwon terputus begitu saja saat bibir merah Kibum meraup dengan rakus bibir jokernya. Tangan Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh kekar Siwon yang ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Siwon yang awalnya ingin melepaskan diri akhirnya tanpa sadar kini malah menikmati bibir Kibum yang kini sedang berpaut dengan bibirnya. Hingga tanpa sadar kini Siwonlah yang tampak mendominasi dalam ciuman tersebut. Bibir Kibum begitu terasa sangat memabukkan hingga Siwon kini merasa enggan untuk melepaskannya. Tanpa terasa ciuman mereka pun kini begitu tulus dari hati terdalam mereka. Kibum yang semula hanya ingin membuat Sungmin cemburu itu pun kini sudah melupakan misinya karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencoba menikmati setiap hisapan-hisapan bibir joker Siwon pada bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Berharap keduanya segera mengetahui isi hati mereka masing-masing. Mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan Sungmin berharap mereka bisa membuang ego mereka masing-masing untuk saling mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**Huwaaa udah lama kaga update. Mian ne readers ^^ karena keyboard saya lagi rusak dan banyak tugas juga makanya kepending buat ngelanjutin ffnya. Jeongmal mianhae kalau terlalu lama menunggu.**

**Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Apa udah lupa ama FF ini ? hehe**

**Dan bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? suarakan isi hati kalian ne dengan cara mereview ne^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin : paprikapumpkin: Wonnie : 00' no name: cassanova indah : Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : kyurielf : Siti Azzahramuayanah : diya1013 : Kyuminring : Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : : meyy-chaan : Qhia503 : dindaR : najika bunny : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : Andreychoi : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) :Mrs. EvilGameGyu : lyaSibum : aryelf : ceicoung :: dirakyu : Reeiini : snower0821 : reaRelf : psykkh :: ninabum : Arum Junnie :: dirakyu :: vriskaindriany1: choiwisang :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Mata Kibum tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan Sungmin yang sedang mengendarai kudanya ke arah mereka berdua. Sebuah ide brilian muncul begitu saja di otaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sangat menyayanginya?"tanya Kibum to the point.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayang— emmpphhh... emmppphhh..."perkataan Siwon terputus begitu saja saat bibir merah Kibum meraup dengan rakus bibir jokernya. Tangan Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh kekar Siwon yang ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Siwon yang awalnya ingin melepaskan diri akhirnya tanpa sadar kini malah menikmati bibir Kibum yang kini sedang berpaut dengan bibirnya. Hingga tanpa sadar kini Siwonlah yang tampak mendominasi dalam ciuman tersebut. Bibir Kibum begitu terasa sangat memabukkan hingga Siwon kini merasa enggan untuk melepaskannya. Tanpa terasa ciuman mereka pun kini begitu tulus dari hati terdalam mereka. Kibum yang semula hanya ingin membuat Sungmin cemburu itu pun kini sudah melupakan misinya karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencoba menikmati setiap hisapan-hisapan bibir joker Siwon pada bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Berharap keduanya segera mengetahui isi hati mereka masing-masing. Mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan Sungmin berharap mereka bisa membuang ego mereka masing-masing untuk saling mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai.

Author pov*

Suasana pagi ini sungguh cerah dengan sinar mentari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik sangat pas sekali untuk berkuda. Siwon dengan langkah pelan menapaki anak tangga kayu tersebut untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan dari sosok yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Dengan agak malas ia akhirnya menyusul yeoja cantik itu ke dapur, namun karena kurang hati-hati yeoja cantik berkulit seputih salju yang bernama Kim Kibum itu tanpa sengaja hampir saja menabrak sebuah lemari yang berisi alat-alat rumah tangga tersebut. Dengan sigap tangan kekar Siwon menarik tubuhnya hingga keduanya kini saling berdekatan, bahkan wajah mereka berduapun hanya terpaut tiga meter. Mata Siwon seketika itu melebar melihat wajah Kibum yang benar-benar sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Sekelabat ingatan tentang ciuman panas kemarin pun dengan cepat berputar kembali di otak jeniusnya seperti sebuah film kala tanpa sengaja melihat bibir merah menggoda Kibum itu kembali dari dekat. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari tubuh ramping Kibum hingga akhirnya Kibum pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dapur yang dingin. Mata Kibum yang sedari setengah terpejam kini membuka matanya dengan terpaksa karena rasa nyeri yang dialami pantatnya. Kedua obsidian jernih itu menangkap sosok bayangan seorang namja berlesung pipit yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan angkuhnya yang ia yakini kalau dialah yang menyebabkannya harus jatuh di atas lantai dingin tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!"bentak Kibum kesal pada Siwon yang kini tengah terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya! Salah sendiri kau berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan hampir menabrak lemari itu eoh,"teriak Siwon cukup keras hingga membuat Kibum berdecak kesal dibuatnya.

"Aishh lalu kenapa kau menjatuhkanku tadi eoh?"tanya Kibum mulai meredam emosinya.

"Karena tubuhmu sangatlah berat, apa kau tidak menyadarinya eoh? Kau hampir saja menghancurkan lemarinya tadi!"bentak Siwon cukup keras. Aneh, kenapa Siwon sekarang malah kelihatan seperti orang yang gugup di depan yeojachingunya eoh.

"Ya! Tubuhku tidak gendut dan apa harga lemari itu lebih mahal dibandingkan keselamatanku eoh?"tanya Kibum mulai emosi menanggapi sikap Siwon yang benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya.

"Sepertinya harga lemari itu lebih berharga buatku daripada kau, jadi cepatlah pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu liburanku lagi,"ucap Siwon panjang lebar. Kibum kini terdiam atas jawaban Siwon barusan. Hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit, benarkah dirinya tidak pernah berarti bagi Siwon? Apakah ciuman kemarin itu hanyalah ciuman yang tidak ada artinya buatnya. Benarkah cintanya ini hanya sepihak selamanya? Berbagai pikiran muncul begitu saja di otak jenius seorang Kim Kibum. Dengan langkah gontai Kibum langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang sepertinya sekarang sedang merasa bersalah padanya akibat ucapan pedasnya tadi.

"Aishh kenapa mulutku ini tidak bisa dikontrol,"rutuk Siwon kesal sambil menampar mulutnya sendiri. Tangan kanannya terulur memegang jantungnya yang kini tengah berdetak sangat cepat akibat berdekatan dengan Kibum barusan.

"Aishh kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini setipa kali aku menatap bibir merahnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Sadarlah Choi Siwon, dia bukan levelmu. Kau dan dia berada di dunia yang sangat berbeda. Kau hanya seorang laki-laki miskin dan dia adalah seorang princess,"ucap Siwon bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aishh sial kau Choi Siwon! Kau sudah benar-benar mempermainkan perasaanku selama ini. Dan coba lihat sekarang, dia malah tengah asyik berkuda dengan yeoja genit itu tanpa sekalipun mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka. Aigoo kau benar-benar namja yang super tega Choi Siwon!

"Ya! Aku juga ingin berkuda dengan kalian berdua,"teriakku cukup keras pada dua orang ingsan yang sedang berkuda dengan bahagiannya tersebut tanpa mempedulikan aku.

"Kau hanya tinggal naiki kudamu itu Kibum-ssi,"balas Siwon tajam. Aishh apa dia itu tolol eoh? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padanya kalau aku ini tidak bisa berkuda dengan baik. Hahh, dia benar-benar sudah membuatku sangat marah kali ini.

Aku segera menaiki kuda poni berwarna putih tersebut dengan hati yang berkobar marah melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Kau harus bisa Kim Kibum! Jangan biarkan Siwon terus-terusan menginjak-injak harga dirimu. Aku segera menggiring kuda putih yang sedang kutunggangi tersebut ke arah mereka berdua. Mencoba mengejar mereka berdua yang semakin berjalan menjauhiku. Karena terlalu bersemangatnya tanpa sengaja aku memukul kuda itu terlalu keras hingga akhirnya sepertinya kuda itu marah dan berlari dengan cukup kencang sehingga membuatku menjadi panik sendiri dibuatnya.

"Aishh bagaimana ini,"ucapku panik saat kuda yang aku tunggangi semakin berlari sangat kencang membuatku harus berpegangan dengan ekstra kuat kalau tidak mau terjatuh.

"Ya! Tolong aku!"teriakku tak karuan.

"Ya! MINGGIR..."teriakku lantang saat kudaku tetap tak mau berhenti dan kini malah berlari kencang ke arah mereka berdua. Tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga menarik sebuah tali yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui apa gunanya bermaksud untuk menghentikannya, Namun sia-sia hal tersebut kulaukan karena kuda itu sama sekali tidak dapat menghentikan laju kuda tersebut.

Mataku terpejam erat saat kurasakan aku terhempas jatuh dari kuda yang aku tunggangi tersebut dengan brutal. Semua badanku serasa nyeri dibuatnya. Mataku untuk sesaat masih terpejam sampai akhirnya aku juga mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari yeoja genit itu. dengan cepat dapat kulihat Siwon tengah berlari ke arah yeoja genit itu dengan raut muka yang sangat khawatir. Melihat itu semua hatiku kembali terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa dia hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja padahal aku juga merasakan sakit.

Aku hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit tubuhku saat Siwon berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahku setelah ia membantu Sungmin berdiri dan mendudukkannya di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sisi lapangan ternak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan hah? Kau mau menyelakainya eoh?"bentak Siwon keras padaku, dapat kuraskan guratan-guratan amarah yang terpancar jelas di wajah tampannya yang kini tampak menyeramkan.

"Kau benar-benar keji!"Siwon mendorong tubuh ringkihku hingga membutku kembali harus terjatuh ke tanah. Mataku benar-benar perih saat ini. Aku benar-benar sakit hati padanya atas ucapannya barusan. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata-kata itu ditujukan padaku.

"Pasti kau merencanakannya kan? Kau merencanakan untuk mencelakai Minnie kan?"tanya Siwon dengan nada marah. Hahhh sekeji itukah aku dimatanya. Baiklah Choi Siwon katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan sekarang.

"Ne, aku memang wanita keji yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan! Apa kau puas sekarang hah!"teriakku keras di depan mukanya. Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya saat ini.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi dengan langkah terseok, sepertinya kakiku mengalami cidera. Tuhan ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku saat ini akibat semua tuduhan Siwon padaku.

Aku segera menyalakan mesin mobilku dengan cepat dan segera melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan pulau Jeju yang agak lengang di sore hari. Aku mengendarai mobilku tak tentu arah, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Aku sangat benci dengan Choi Siwon babo itu.

Setelah kurasa aku sudah berkendara cukup jauh aku menghentikan laju mobilku. Mentari sudah beranjak turun ke peraduannya menyebabkan sinar bulan kini menyinari langit malam. Suasana di jalanan pulau Jeju yang sepi di malam hari memnbuatku sangat takut. Tiba-tiba smartphone yang ada di saku celanaku bergetar yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk untukku. Aku segera mengangkat telepon tersebut saat kuketahui nama yang tertera di layar smartponeku adalah nama Kyuhyun.

"Yobseyo,"ucapku menahan isakan tangis yang selalu ingin keluar ini, aku sangat merindukan rumah dan Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang saat ini.

"Bummie kau dimana eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekhawatiran padaku.

"hiks... Kyunnie aku takut,"akhirnya tangis pilupun tak dapat kubendung lagi saat ini. Aku sudah benar-benar lelah dan tidak kuat menanggungnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Bummie, katakan kau sekarang dimana dan aku akan menjemputmu,"ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkanku. Aku berusha melihat sekitarku untuk berusaha mencari petunjuk dimana aku sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang Kyunnie, hikss... tapi disini banyak sekali peternakan kuda. Kyunnie kumohon cepatlah kesini aku sangat takut, hikss..."ucapku dendagn nada ketakutan.

"Baiklah Bummie tunggulah aku disitu. Aku akan berusaha menemukanmu secepat mungkin,"Kyuhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Setelah sambungan telepon dari Kyuhyun mati, aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti apa yang Siwon lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkannya meskipun ia bersujud padaku sekalipun. Aku benar-benar membecimu Choi Siwon.

"Hikss Tuhan kenapa kau begitu tidak adil padaku, kenapa disaat aku bisa mencintai seorang namja dengan tulus namja itu malah menghancurkan perasaanku begitu dalam,"air mataku kembali membanjiri pipiku dengan deras. Tangan kananku terarah untuk memegangi dadaku yang begitu terasa sesak dan sangat sakit.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

"Argghhhh..."teriak Siwon frustasi saat ia menyadari semua tindakan dan ucapannya barusan telah menyakiti Kibum. Ia jambak rambutnya dengan kuat meluapkan rasa marahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa berbciara sekejam itu padanya padahal aku tahu kalau dia memang tidak bisa berkuda dengan baik,"sesal Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin yang tidak tega dengan sepupunya terseubt berjalan menghampirinya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Wonnie jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"ucap Sungmin menenangkan Siwon.

"Tapi Minnie, aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padanya,"ucap Siwon dengan nada yang amat sangat menyesal.

"Kau menyukainya kan Wonnie?"tanya Sungmin lembut membuat Siwon menoleh kaget padanya.

"A-aniyo Minnie,"elak Siwon pada Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Sudahlah Wonnie, jangan lagi kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Aku mengenalmu sudah sejak kecil jadi aku tahu bagaimana dirimu,"ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil melihat ego Siwon.

"Kejarlah dia,"suruh Sungmin pada Siwon.

"T-tapi Minnie aku takut,"ucap Siwon lagi membuat Sungmin sedikti kesal juga dengan sikap lamban sang sepupu.

"Aishh kejarlah dia, pasti dia belum jauh dari sini,"ucap Sungmin memberi dorongan pada Siwon. Siwon segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengejar Kibum.

"Doakan aku Minnie,"teriak Siwon dari pintu depan sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ke atas tanda memberi semangat pada sang sepupu.

Sementara di tempat yang lain kita bisa melihat seorang namja berambut brunette itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mebelah jalanan pulau Jeju di malam hari. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat khawatir dan tidak tenang saat ini. Pikirannya hanya terisi dengan nama satu orang yaitu Kim Kibum orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Aishh sial, sebenarnya dimana Bummie,"rutuk Kyuhyun sebal pasalnya sekarang ia sudah berada di daerah yang dipenuhi dengan peternakan kuda tapi dia belum juga menemukan keberadaan Kibum saat ini. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya lagi menyusuri kawasan tersebut. Dan sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia karena dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah di tepi jalan yang ia kenali sebagai mobil Donghae yang dibawa kabur oleh Kibum.

"Aku menemukanmu Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun lega. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan segera berlari ke mobil merah tersebut. Kyuhyun segera mengetuk kaca mobil Kibum dengan brutal yang menyebabkan Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua mata itupun bertemu. Dapat kita lihat pancaran kebahagiann dari mata Kibum saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berhamburan ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Bummie kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat Kibum menangis. Bahkan matanya terlihat bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis mungkin.

"Kyunnie aku tahut, aku ingin pulang,"pinta Kibum dengan suara yang sangat pilu membuat hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit dibuatnya.

"Tenanglah Bummie, ayo kita pulang sekarang,"Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Kibum utuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Akhhh..."rintih Siwon kesakitan karena tarikan yang begitu kuat pada tangannya.

"Bummie kau kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Kibum barusan Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau langkah kaki Kibum tadi agak pincang.

"A-aniya Kyunnie, aku tidak apa-apa,"bohong Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kibum benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir padanya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeriksa tubuh Kibum secara detail tanpa mempedulikan kebohongan Kibum. matanya membelalak kaget saat menyisingkan lengan baju Kibum. tangan Kibum ternyata mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak di lengannya.

"Kyunnie aku tidak apa-apa,"ucap Kibum lemah. Kyuhyun juga melihat pergelangan kaki Kibum yang ternyata kini agak membengkak.

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu Bummie?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk pada Kibum.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie aku tidak apa-apa, itu karena kesalahanku sendiri,"jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun dengan memandang manik mata Kibum yang sama sekali tidak ada kejujuran disana.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie aku ingin pulang,"Kibum berjalan dengan langkah terseok menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun telah mengepal keras hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana.

"Aku akan benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun lirih saat Kibum telah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

TINN...TINNN...TINNNN

Suara klaskson mobil menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan melihat Kibum tengah memberikannya isyarat agar ia cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan akhirnya melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke resort milik keluarga Kim. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri mematung memandang kepergian mereka berdua. Hatinya sangat sakit saat harus melihat yeoja yang mungkin kini telah mendapatkan hatinya tersebut malah mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari namja lain.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah lesu Siwon memasuki rumah pamannya, Sungmin yang melihat Siwon pun segera menghampirinya.

"Wonnie bagaimana? Apakah kau berhasil menemukannya?"tanya Sungmin beruntun. Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Hahh kau benar-benar malang Choi Siwon. Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja kaya itu yang jelas-jelas tidak sepadan denganmu,"ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi saat ia ingin menghampiri Kibum tadi yang akhirnya dapat ia temukan keberadaanya. Tapi, saat seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan saat Kibum memeluk tubuh namja itu hatiku benar-benar sangat sakit dibuatnya. Namja itu pasti dari kalangan yang sepadan dengannya. Dan sudah terlihat jelas namja itu menyukai Kibum.

"Hahhh, kenapa aku harus membohongi perasaanku sendiri dan malah menyakiti hatinya yang jela-jelas mencintaiku,"sesal Siwon.

"Hahhh kau memang payah Choi Siwon!"caci Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Arrrggghhtttttttt..."jerit Kibum kesakitan saat kakinya yang terkilir diurut oleh dokter Jung.

"Aishh tahanlah sebentar sweet princess,"ucap dokter Jung menenangkan.

"YA! Ini terlalu sakit oppa, apa tidak ada cara lain selain ini oppa?"tanya Kibum pada Jung Yunho sang dokter keluarga Kim.

"Ini cara yang paling efektif Bummie, jadi diamlah dan tahanlah sebentar rasa sakitnya ne,"jelas dokter Jung apa adanya. Sementara Kibum hanya mampu menghela nafas frustasi karena sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"Dengarkan saja apa kata Yunho hyung Bummie. Kau tidak mau kan kalau kakimu itu membengkak dan membuat tubuhmu tidak seksi lagi,"ucap Kyuhyun asal.

Pletakkk...

"Awww... Ya! Appo Bummie,"rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalnya yang sakit akibat pukulan pada kepalanya yang dilakukan oleh Kibum.

"Salah sendiri kau mengejekku hahaha,"tawa Kibum penuh kemenangan yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya maju bebrapa centi.

Setelah bebarapa menit mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Kibum, akhirnya sekarang Kibum bisa menghela nafas lega karena semua siksaan dari dokter Jung padanya sudah berakhir. Kini Kibum tengah duduk di ranjangnya dengan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingya.

"Kyunnie kumohon jangan ceritakan ini pada oppa ne,"Mohon Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Matilah dia kalau sampai Kyuhyun melapor pada oppanya yang terkenal overprotektif padanya tersebut. Donghae pasti akan marah dan memberi pelajaran pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau, apa untungnya buatku kalau aku merahasiakan hal ini Bummie?"Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Kibum yang membuatnya ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kibum yang sedang tampak berpikir dengan serius.

"Eemmm, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta Kyunnie, please,"rayu Kibum manja sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu Bummie. Aku akan tutup mulut,"ucap Kyuhyun gugup saat wajah Kibum terlampau dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie, kau memang yang paling baik,"Kibum secara spontan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun kian berpacu sangat cepat dibuatnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan ka bahagia Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong ^^ **

**Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? **

**Dan bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? suarakan isi hati kalian ne dengan cara mereview ne^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin :: Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : kyurielf :: Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : 1 :: Qhia503 : dindaR : : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) :Mrs. EvilGameGyu : lyaSibum : aryelf : : : dirakyu : Reeiini :: reaRelf : lyaxuesibum : tarry24792:::: hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku tidak mau, apa untungnya buatku kalau aku merahasiakan hal ini Bummie?"Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Kibum yang membuatnya ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kibum yang sedang tampak berpikir dengan serius.

"Eemmm, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta Kyunnie, please,"rayu Kibum manja sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu Bummie. Aku akan tutup mulut,"ucap Kyuhyun gugup saat wajah Kibum terlampau dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie, kau memang yang paling baik,"Kibum secara spontan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun kian berpacu sangat cepat dibuatnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan ka bahagia Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Author pov*

Seorang yeoja cantik kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya pelan karena sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menggeliat tubuhnya resah saat ia merasa tubuhnya merasa sesak.

"Eunghh..."lenguhnya pelan sambil mencoba membuka mata indahnya. Saat matanya sudah terbuka lebar ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan cukup erat. Mata yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itupun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lebar kala melihat wajah yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Sosok namja yang selalu ada disampingnya dan selalu menjaganya tersebut. Namja yang amat disayanginya.

"Oppa..."Kibum segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja tampan tersebut yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah bangun sweet princess,"Donghae mencubit pipi chubbinya dengan gemas.

"Oppa mianhae, aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Kau tau saat aku kabur aku sangat merindukan rumah dan kau oppa,"ucap Kibum dengan wajah yang menyesal membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis dibuatnya.

"Makanya kau jangan suka kabur-kabur lagi. Oppa sangat mencemaskanmu setiap hari,"nasehat Donghae pada Kibum. Tangan Donghae bergerak untuk mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Ne arasseo oppa,"ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"Bummie cepatlah mandi kita akan pergi ke pantai, eotte?"tanya Donghae sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Jeongmal? Wahhh aku mau oppa. Apa Kyunnie juga ikut?"tanya Kibum antusias.

"Tentu saja, kita bertiga pergi bermain bersama di pantai, sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kau dan Kyunnie. Palli segeralah bersiap Bummie, aku akan menunggumu di bawah,"Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kibum. Sementara Kibum kini tampak sedang bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie..."panggil Donghae pada namja berambut brunette tersebut yang kini sedang menikmati coffelatenya di restaurant yang ada di hotel milik keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Hyung kau sudah datang? Kapan kau datang hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Baru tadi malam aku sampai Kyunnie. Gomawo kau sudah menemukannya dan menjaga Bummie,"Donghae merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri tersebut.

"Kyunnie sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Bummie ketika ia ada disini? Kulihat tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lecet dan kakinya agak membengkak,"tanya Donghae to the point. Tak dipungkiri rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersebut kian membuncah. Sepanjang ia masih hidup ia tidak akan membiarkan dongsaeng tercintanya itu terluka karena ia teramat menyayangi Kibum. Dan dia tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah membuat dongsaengya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia kini dilema apakah ia harus bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin atau tidak. Tapi, ia sudah janji pada Kibum untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Donghae.

"Kumohon Kyunnie. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku percayai untuk menjaga Bummie,"mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui semalam secara detail pada Donghae.

"Orang suruhanku kemarin memberikan kabar bahwa namja yang disukai Bummie ternyata juga ada di pulau Jeju ini hyung. Dan aku rasa dialah yang sudah membuat Bummie menjadi seperti itu hyung,"jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Donghae yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun itupun langsung terbakar emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Hahh jadi dia yang sudah membuat sweet princess kita jadi seperti ini. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran,"Donghae menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae sehingga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung jangan gegabah dulu. Aku tidak mau Bummie jadi membenci kita gara-gara hal ini. Lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menceritakan masalah kemarin pada hyung. Jadi tahanlah emosi hyung dulu. Aku berjanji setelah pulang ke Korea, aku akan membantu hyung untuk memberi pelajaran kepada namja brengsek itu yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan hati Donghae yang sedang berkobar marah. Donghae akhirnya melunak dan lebih memilih mendengarkan apa kata Kyuhyun. Mereka berduapun kini kembali duduk dan menunggu Kibum untuk sarapan.

Tak berapa lama Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sedangkan mereka berdua kini melebarkan senyumnya ke arah Kibum yang kini tampak sangat cantik memakai dress biru muda di atas lutut yang bermotif bunga-bunga kecil.

"Annyeong oppa, Kyunnie. Apa kalian menunggu terlalu lama?"tanya Kibum dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Aniya Bummie, baiklah kita segera makan. Setelah itu kita pergi ke pantai yang ada di dekat resort kita,"Jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan pasir putih yang indah tersebut. Tak jarang candaan keluar dari bibir ketiganya hingga membuat suasana menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya! Bummie jangan menyiram air padaku,"ucap Kyuhyun kesal karena ulah Kibum yang sedari tadi mencoba menggodanya hingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun basah akibat ulahnya. Sementara Kibum hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun tanda ia mengejek dan tidak mau berhenti mengerjai sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Aishh awas kau Bummie. Kemari kau,"Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Kibum yang kini tengah berlari mengindari Kyuhyun yang tengah mengejarnya.

Sreettt...

Dalam sekali tarikan Kyuhyun berhasil menarik Kibum dalam dekapannya dan seketika itu langsung menggendong Kibum ala bridal style dan membawanya bibir pantai.

"Ya! Kyunnie ampun. Jangan jatuhkan aku ke air Kyunnie,"mohon Kibum dengan wajah memelas membuat Kyuhyun menampakkan seringaian evilnya dihadapan Kibum hingga membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri juga dibuatnya.

"Kyunnie jangan!"teriak Kibum kencang saat Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya hingga hampir terjatuh di air jika saja Kibum tak mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha sini aku bantu Kyunnie,"Donghae dengan sigap menggelitiki pinggang Kibum hingga membuat Kibum tak bisa konsen lagi untuk berpegangan pada leher Kyuhyun akibat kegelian karena ulah Dongjae yang menggelitikanya.

"Huuahhaaahah... Oppa, hahahha, jebal,"Kibum tertawa terbahak tak sanggup menahan gelitikan dari tangan kekar Donghae. Sementara itu Donghae semakin gencar memberikan Gelitikan-gelitikan pada perut Kibum. Dan akhirnya Kibun sudah tidak kuat menahan kegeliannya dan akhirnya jatuhlah ia di air laut yang biru tersebut.

Byurrrr...

"Huwaaaa..."teriak Kibum kencang saat dirasakan tubuhnya sudah mendarat sempurna di air laut tersebut.

"Hahahahahahaha,"tawa Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan melihat Kibum kini sudah basah kuyup akibat ulah mereka berdua.

"Aishh awas kalian berdua,"kini Kibum berlari mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menertawakannya dan menarik mereka berdua ke air.

Byurrrr... Byurrrrr...

Kini akhirnya mereka bertiga jatuh di air hingga membuat tubuh mereka bertiga basah kuyup dibuatnya.

"Hahahahahaha,"tawa mereka bertiga senang. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermain bersama dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Lengkungan senyum lebar dari ketiganya tidak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajah mereka. Mereka benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Hahhh kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan. Aku sekarang sedang membantu bibi dan paman untuk mengantarkan makanan ke sebuah resort mewah yang tak jauh dari peternakan paman.

"Wonnie kita main dulu disana. Tak jauh dari resirt ini ada sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Ayo kita istirahat disana sebentar setelah itu baru kita pulang,"ajak Sungmin padaku yang hanya aku tanggapi dengan malas.

"Palli Wonnie,"Sungmin kini menarikku untuk mensejajarkan langkah kita berdua.

"Ne, arasseo,"jawabku tak semangat. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan yeoja aneh itu aku merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan paman sampai heran dengan perubahan sikapku dan pekerjaan yang kulakukan selalu tidak beres.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuruti kehendak Sungmin yang notabene adala sepupuku sendiri. Ingat, SEPUPU.

"Wahhh indah sekali pantainya. Ternyat benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh penduduk sekitar bahwa pantai yang ada di sebelah resort mewah itu ada sebuah pantai yang sangat indah,"Sungmin merentangkan tangannya lebar berusaha menikmati semulir angin pantai yang menyejukkannya. Sementara aku hanya duduk dengan tenang di pasir putih yang berkilauan tersebut. Tak dipungkiri memang pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh pantai ini memang sangat indah. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak berusaha mencari ketenangan berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Wonnie bukankah itu Kibum?"teriak Sungmin antusias. Seketika itu aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku seauai dengan arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. Seketika mataku melebar kala dapat kulihat dari kejauhan Kibun yang tengah di gendong ala bridal style oleh namja yang kemarin malam aku lihat bersamanya. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat itu semua hatiku sangat sakit dan nyeri. Senyuman Kibum yang begitu lepas dan tak pernah pudar membuatku begitu sakit. Aku tidak mau ada namja lain yang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Karena aku takut saat namja-namja itu melihat senyumannya pasti mereka akan terhanyut oleh killer smilenya dan terjerat oleh pesona yeoja aneh yang sudah menjerat hatiku tersebut.

Kenapa disaat aku sudah mulai menerima cintanya dia malah pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Memang ini semua memang salahku karena selalu menyangkal hatiku sendiri, tapi tak bisakah ia lebih bersabar dan menungguku sedikit lagi hingga kita bisa merajut semuanya dari awal lagi. Apakah aku sangat terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku ini? Apakah aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk mendspatkannya kembali?

"Arrggggttt... Kau bodoh Choi Siwon!"umpatku pada diriku sendiri. Aku semakin tak kuat jika harus melihay kemesraan Kibum dengan namja itu. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihat itu semua.

"Wonnie waeyo?"tanya Sungmin padaku dengan nada khawatir yang sama sekali tak kuhiraukan dan melangkah pergi menjauhi pantai itu.

Siwon pov*

Author pov*

Liburan panjang kini telah usai. Kini para pelajar sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya kembali tak terkecuali dengan Siwon.

Kini Siwon tengah berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumahnya bersama sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering di panggil Eunhyuk tersebut karena kebetulan mereka berdua adalah tetangga dan sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku smp.

"Ya! Siwon-ah, kenapa semenjak kau kembali dari liburan kemarin kau jadi tidak bersemangat seperti ini eoh?"tanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan simao Siwon yang berubah menjadi sangat pendiam.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, aku sedang lelah saja saat ini,"jelas Siwon bohong, ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir karena dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapan mereka berdua dan turunlah seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas kantor yang sangat pas ditubuh kekarnya. Seketika itu mata Eunhyuk memandang namja tamoan yang ada du hadapannya tersebut dengan pandangan kagum, berbeda sekali dengan reaksi Siwon yang sudah menegang karena melihat sosok oppa dari seorang Kim Kibum tersebut.

Buakkk...

Pukulan telak di daratkan oleh Donghae pada wajah tampan Siwon. Secara membabi buta Donghae dengan antusiasnya memukuli Siwon dengan penuh amarah.

Buakkk.. Duakkk... Bukkkk...

Siwon tak membalas pukulan dari Donghae dan membiarkan namja tampan itu puas memukuli seluruh bagian wajahnya. Sementara Eunhyuk yang nitabeme adalah sahabat Siwon mulai panik melihat wajah Siwon yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Ya! Hentikan apa yang kau lakukan,"Eunhyuk berusaha melerai pertengkaran di antara kedua namja tersebut. Tangannya beralih memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang yang membuat Donghae tidak dapat bergerak leluasa.

"Aishhh, Ya! Minggir kau,"Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari yeoja eksentrik tersebut, namun bukan Eunhyuk namanya kalau ia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan namja yang sudah membuat onar itu.

"Ya! Aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau berhenti memukuli Wonnie,"teriak Eunhyuk dengan lantang dan penuh keberanian hingga membuat Donghae merasa kesal juga dengan ulahnya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Donghae akhirnya bisa menarik tangan mungil Eunhyuk dari pinggangnya, tapi akibat tarikan Donghae yang terlalu kuat, Euhnyuk pun terhuyung ke depan dan dengan sigap tangan kekar Donghae menahannya agar ia tidak jatuh di atas tanah. Keduanya terdiam saat menyadari posisi mereka yang teramat dekat, bahkan mungkin kalau mereka bergerak sedikit saja, maka bibir keduanya bisa dipastikan akan menyatu.

Eunyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, sementara Donghae hanya diam.

"Aigoo dia tampan sekali kalau dilihat dari dekat,"ucap Eunhyuk dari hati.

Brukkk...

Tubuh Eunhyuk akhirnya jatuh juga di atas tanah karena Donghae melepaskan pegangan tangannya oada tubuh ramping Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menjatuhkanku eoh? Sakit tau!"omel Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Donghae yang sekarang malah mendekati Siwon lagi yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan lagi mendekati dongsaengku atau kau akan menerima akibat yang lebih buruk daripada ini. Camkan itu!"Donghae mencengkram kerah seragam Siwon dengan kuat dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada namja berdimple smile tersebut. Setelah mengucapakan kalimat tersebut Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu Kim Donghae."teriak Siwon cukup keras hingga membuat langkah Donghae terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kesempatanmu sudah tidak ada lagi Choi Siwon! Kau sudaj terlalu sering menyakitinya dan merubah diri Kibum yang dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali menyakiti Bummie."ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat Siwon terhenyak atas perkataan namja yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi karena dia akan segera bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun,"ucap Donghae lalu segera memasuki mobil mewahnya kembali meninggalkan dua orang yang ada di sana dalam diam.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,"ucap Siwon pada Donghae yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Annyeong ^^

Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?

Dan bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? suarakan isi hati kalian ne dengan cara mereview ne^^

.

.

.

Review please ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu Kim Donghae."teriak Siwon cukup keras hingga membuat langkah Donghae terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kesempatanmu sudah tidak ada lagi Choi Siwon! Kau sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya dan merubah diri Kibum yang dulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali menyakiti Bummie."ucap Donghae panjang lebar membuat Siwon terhenyak atas perkataan namja yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi karena dia akan segera bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun,"ucap Donghae lalu segera memasuki mobil mewahnya kembali meninggalkan dua orang yang ada di sana tengah terdiam mencerna kata-kata Donghae barusan.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku pasti bisa mengbalikan dia lagi ke sisiku Kim Donghae,"ucap Siwon pada Donghae yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya yang dipastikan tidak akan terdengar oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Author pov*

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya di lorong koridor bersama sesosok namja berambut brunette yang tengah merangkul pundak si yeoja cantik. Semua mata memandang mereka kagum akan kharisma yang menguar dari keduanya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi sebagai pasangan kekasih. Sang namja yang tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih dan satu lagi yeoja cantik bak puteri dari negeri dongeng.

"Huwaaa dia tampan sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Apakah dia murid baru?"

"Wahhh beruntung sekali Kibum bisa berdekatan dengan namja tampan itu,"

Bisik-bisik diantara murid yeoja semakin santer terdengar di telinga dua orang yang tengah jadi objek pembicaraan tersebut.

"Wahhh kau pasti akan jadi populer Kyunnie,"ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tampak cuek dengan yeoja-yeoja yang tengah membicarakan dirinya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku ini begitu tampan Bummie? Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari para yeoja,"Kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya sendiri membuat Kibum hanya menggeleng dibuatnya.

"Aigoo dasar terlalu percaya diri ckckck,"Kibum mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar celotehan narsis dari sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Ya! Bummie jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku kan tidak tahu kelas baruku,"gerutu Kyuhyun sebal dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kibum.

"Aishhh. Itu kelasmu Kyunnie. Dan satu lagi, jangan ikuti aku langi,"ucap Kibum sambil menunjukk sebuah kelas yang tepat berada di depan kelasnya. Kibum segera memasuki kelasnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah crmberut dibuatnya.

Kibum berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan langkah pelan. Ekor matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata elang Siwon. Siwon tampak sedang mengembangkan senyum tipis padanya namun Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di pojok dekat dengan jendela.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat sikap cuek Kibum padanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia salah padanya dan telah menyakiti yeoja itu terlalu dalam. Tapi apakah salah jika ia menginginkannya kembali ke sisinya? Apakah ia terlalu egois ingin membuat Kibum kembali mencintainya yang sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya? Seperti itulah pemikiran-pemikiran yang bergelayut di pikiran seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang bergalau ria saat ini.

**Lanjutannya silahkan baca di wordpressku... and kalo minta password di PM atau di twitter bisa. Gomawo ^^**

The big thanks to :

EvilMagnaeMin : Iruma-chan : Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Shofy Nurlatief : Heewonbum : Choi Haemin :: Lovelybummie : SB. Killersmile8687 : Choikyuhae : J.A : kyurielf :: Nina317Elf : Bumhanyuk : 1 :: Qhia503 : dindaR : : Cho97 : is0live89 : anin arlunerz : zakurafrezee : : guest (tolong sebutin nama kalian ne ^^) :Mrs. EvilGameGyu : lyaSibum : aryelf : : : dirakyu : Reeiini :: reaRelf : lyaxuesibum : tarry24792:::: hehe

.

.

.

Review please ^^


End file.
